Sea Goddess and the Surgeon of Death
by Finalangel509
Summary: The Yonko have a secret that only they know. Join Roxi and her best friends as they travel together and learn things about their new friends and their Captain past and childhood crush.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Yonko's Secret

On the Grand Line, a yellow submarine made its way to an island called Demon Fang Island.  
The Heart pirate jolly roger shined as the sun hit it underwater, as the captain watched inside the control room with his hat covering his eyes.  
"We will be arriving at Demon Fang Island soon captain…" A man said to him wearing a black hat with a yellow brim and a red pompon on top and the word 'Penguin' on it.  
"Alright...head to the surface, Shachi tell the crew to prepare to dock at the island." A husky voice said to them as he lifted his hat a bit and opened his steel gray eyes as his crew busied themselves with their work.

On Demon Fang Island, a young woman in her late teens walked down a path in the forest carrying a set of duel swords on her hip as she made her way towards town. "I wonder if aunt made her special dish again…"The woman said softly as she opened her forest green eyes and her brown hair swayed in the wind. She wore dark jeans with tribal designs on them that hung at her hips and a dark blue tube top with angel wings on the back with some of her tattoos showing on her shoulders and back.

The towns' chief walked to the docks to see the big yellow submarine and sighed. "Another group of pirates…"The older man said softly as he used his giant walking stick to walk to the group of pirates walking off the sub.  
"I wonder if they have cute girls here." Shachi said to his friend as they both blushed.  
"Any cute female bears?" A white polar bear asked them wearing an orange jumpsuit.  
"No! Shut up Bepo!"Shachi and Penguin yelled at him making him depressed.  
The towns' chief stopped in front of the pirates. "Welcome to Demon Fang Island Mr. Pirate…" The old man said to them.  
"Thank you…Were here for supplies and how long the log pose takes to set." The Heart pirate captain said to him while giving him a smug look.  
"It takes 3 days to set and you can find supplies in town…enjoy your stay on the island." The older man said to him as they heard a woman's voice calling him.  
"Chief! Oh there you are…your daughter was looking for you she is at your house." A woman said to him and the pirates watched her and saw a sword on her back and her black hair tied back into a bun.  
"Oh Amy…alright I better see what Sarah wanted…is your captain back from her walk in the forest?" The older man asked her.  
"Yes she is going to the inn to change clothes before she goes to the bar to help Rima." Amy said to him as she glanced at the pirates. "Never would have thought the Surgeon of Death would be here on this calm island." Amy smiled as Law smirked at her.  
"You know who I am miss?" Law asked her.  
"Of course." Amy said to him and heard someone call her name and saw two girls calling her.  
"Miss Roxi cut her hair?" The old man asked her.  
"Yes since the weather is getting warmer plus once the log pose sets she wants to head out and her aunt is coming with us." Amy said as she looked at the pirates. "It was nice meeting you and your crew Law bye!" Amy said as she ran off to the two girls waiting for her.  
Law watched the girls for a few minutes while Shachi looked at the town chief.  
"Who are they?" Shachi asked him.  
"The one with short brown hair is Roxi. D Newgate and the blonde is Nikki." The old man said to them as he saw Law's smirk widen.  
"The Sea Goddess, Amy the Mythical Tamer and Nikki the Dark Assassin." Law said softly as he started to walk towards town.

At Demon Heaven Bar, a woman in her mid-thirties washed mugs behind a counter and saw three girls walk in and sit at the bar while setting their weapons next to them resting against the bar.  
"The usual girls?" The woman asked her.  
"Yeah…anything interesting happen while we were away aunt Rima." Amy asked her as they drank some water.  
"Nothing much really got a letter from Ace saying he's heading to see where Luffy is…but other than that no." Rima said as she started cooking.  
"Luffy is making a name for himself now huh…can't wait to see how strong he is." Roxi said softly as she smiled.  
They heard the door open and Roxi glanced at the door to see the Heart pirates walk inside the bar.  
"Oh god…she has that look again…" Nikki whispered to Amy and they both looked at Roxi.  
Roxi's eyes danced with mischief as did Law's while he walked to a table in the back.

Law watched the three girls while ordering some sake.  
A cloaked figure got up from another corner of the bar making everyone go quiet as Roxi ate some pie.  
"You know it's rude to try to grab someone before you talk to them…Marco." Roxi said as the person grabbed her arm and she turned around quickly and slammed his head onto a table only for him to grab her hair and throw her at a wall.  
"Captain Roxi!" Amy and Nikki said as they grabbed their weapons.  
The lights flickered. "Amy…Nikki it's fine…or have you both forgotten…I was the first mate of the Whitebeard pirates…isn't that right…Marco?" Roxi said to him and he pulled his cloak off to reveal his blond hair.  
"True…Roxi the Sea Goddess." Marco said as Roxi smiled while markings slowly appeared on her body.  
"Oh geez…everyone you might want to leave!" Rima said as the two pirates clashed and Roxi's hand glowed a bit making Marco's hybrid form slowly start to go back to human limbs.  
"Damn it…forgot you can lock devil fruit powers…"Marco said and Roxi smirked.  
"Well I am the devil fruit user's worst nightmare…"Roxi said to him as Law watched the people run out of the bar.  
"But are you strong enough to fight Pops and Shanks again?" Marco asked her while smiling.  
"He knows about her fight with the admirals?" Nikki said softly.  
Law and his crew watched the scene before him.  
"If I said no then I would be a liar, Marco!" Roxi said as she kicked him through the wall and they heard bones shatter.  
The island shook a bit and Roxi smiled as she walked out of the debris.  
"Marco! You should know better than to make…the sea angry." Roxi raised her hands and they said the sea water rush towards the Phoenix as he healed himself and flew off.  
Nikki saw a giant shadow behind Roxi and gasped.  
"R-Roxi! Behind you!" Nikki said and she turned around to see the one person she hated fighting…Her father Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard himself.  
"I'm disappointed Roxi…you know better than to lower your guard…around your family…especially when I'm around…"Whitebeard said to her as he raised his bisento above his head about to strike his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Roxi's Past and Haunting Nightmares

Roxi quickly reached for her sword as she heard a faint voice in her head.

_"Mommy! No! Don't die!" A little girl with brown hair cried as a large figure stabbed a woman that looked like Roxi but with blonde hair.  
"Roxi…don't forget who you are…my daughter and…" The woman said as she smiled._

Roxi heard a voice calling her. "Roxi! Move!" A male voice said as someone grabbed her around the waist and landed near Amy and Nikki.  
Roxi blinked as her eyes went to normal and she looked at the man. "D-Drack…sorry…" Roxi whispered as she dropped her sword.  
"Roxi are you alright?" Amy asked her and they saw blood on her along with her sword and looked at Whitebeard to see him holding his side.  
"She stabbed him…"Shachi whispered.  
Roxi got up and ran into the forest with Drack following her.  
"She's still suffering from the nightmares isn't she…?" Marco asked Amy as she nodded.  
"Yes…it gets worse every year…"Amy said to him as they helped Whitebeard to the Moby Dick.  
Nikki looked at the Heart pirates. "I'll explain…lets head to the Inn alright…"Nikki said to them and they followed her.

Drack found Roxi in front of a waterfall with her knees to her chest. "It brought back memories didn't…Captain." Drack said to her as he sat next to her.  
"Yes…of my mother dying in front of me…I don't think they will end until I kill the one that took her from me…" Roxi said softly as a few tears went down her face.  
"I know what will make you feel better Capt." Drack said to her and looked at her.  
Roxi blinked and looked at him.

"When Roxi was 6…she lived on an island in the New World…with her mother while her father sailed the seas…Marco would come every year on her birthday bringing her presents from the crew…until her 6th birthday…Marco was running late…and…"Nikki said softly to the Heart pirates as they sat in the library of the Inn.  
"A person from her father's crew came…while Roxi was picking herbs for her mother until she heard a crash…she watched as her mother died…in front of her causing her powers to awaken at an early age…thing is…the village they lived in hated Roxi and her mother…Chloe D. Mizuki…"A woman's voice said to them and they saw Rima walk into the room with Marco and Amy.  
"Rima…Roxi told me not to tell them…unless she wanted me to tell them about…your family history." Nikki said to them.  
"I know…I will let Roxi tell her friend…or should I say friends…" Rima said as she sat on the couch.  
"Silvers Rayleigh told us that she was a devil fruit user…but she seems to have different powers all at once." Bepo said to her.  
"Yes she does…he promised Chloe that he would protect Roxi with his life…cause Chloe was a sister figure to his captain…Gol D. Roger." Rima said to them as she drank some coffee.  
"Mrs. Rima…would you please explain what you and your family really is to us?" Law said curtly to her.  
Rima smirked.  
"Now…where would the fun in telling you the World Governments darkest secret…you're a smart man Law…I will give you hints…look for anything about the history…that you can find…and if you ever met Ray-san…ask him…he might tell you if you are really determined to find out." Rima said to him smirking more.  
Law narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't like being ordered around…"Law said to her dangerously.  
"I know…it wasn't an order Law…anyway…I got to run to the clinic…drack helped Roxi calm down…" Rima said to them as she got up and they heard a loud roar and the ground shake causing the windows to crack.  
Amy and Nikki looked at each other as they ran towards the rooms.

Later that night in Roxi's room, Roxi tossed and turned in her sleep as sweat dripped down her face and her swords shook a bit.

_A young Roxi ran to the garden holding a big basket and wearing a little sundress with strange designs on them.  
"Wonder what daddy got me this time I hope it's a puppy." Roxi said as she started to pick herbs.  
The village was quiet as a few people walked by the garden and glared at little Roxi making her unease.  
Suddenly Roxi heard a scream from her house and she dropped the basket and ran home.  
Roxi ran into her house and tears formed in her deep green eyes.  
"No! Don't! Please don't hurt my mommy!" Roxi cried as she saw the figure raise a sword and stabbed Chloe.  
"I wonder…are you as strong as your mother was…little one?" The figure asked her as a tattoo on her back glowed red and the ground shook.  
"Stay away!" Roxi screamed as a tremor bubble appeared around her and shattered causing the house to crumble and a barrier surrounded Chloe and Roxi smelled fire and saw the village people in front of her house.  
"That's one monster down…quick kill the child before she summons her powers!" The chief said to the village people and they cheered.  
Roxi held her head and screamed louder as the ground quaked and her eyes glowed silver with a hint of amber.  
"Silver…eyes…with Amber…sir it can't be…" A woman said softly.  
"Quick someone call the marines!" a man cried as Roxi grabbed a sword from the ground while strange markings appeared on her small body.  
"Leave…me alone!" Roxi roared as she ran at the people._

An hour later Rayleigh walked off his little boat and dropped his bag. "Shit…I was too late…please let them be alive…" Rayleigh said as he ran towards the forest.  
Rayleigh saw the entire village…dead and blood leading towards Chloe and Roxi's home only to see it gone and a small body against a tree with a pair of black blade duel swords next to her.  
"Oh god…Roxi!" Rayleigh ran over to her and gently touched her hand making her twitch.  
"Come on kid…please…wake up…" Rayleigh sighed in relief as she groaned and looked around.  
"Uncle…Ray-san…m-mommy…shes…gone…"Roxi said softly as he saw the markings slowly fade into her skin and she fainted as he heard flapping wings and saw Marco land and dropped a huge bag.  
"Ray-san…what happened…wheres Roxi and Chloe…" Marco asked confused and shocked.  
"I think…Chloe…is over there Marco…I don't know what happened…" Rayleigh said as he picked up Roxi's small form.

"Mommy…I'm sorry…" Roxi whispered as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
Marco saw Chloe's body and ran over to her trying to force back tears. "why her…why…"Marco said softly as he picked up her body and carried her deep into the forest.  
Later Marco walked back to Rayleigh and Roxi.  
"I heard a voice…chloe's voice telling me…to protect her husband and daughter…" Marco said to him as he watched Roxi sleep peacefully. "Rayleigh…I think…Roxi's powers…awakened…when she saw something kill her mother…but…what killed everyone…leaving only Roxi…"  
"I don't know for sure…but…I'm going to North Blue…to find some answers…I need to know what Chloe meant about…her not being human." Rayleigh said to him.

Roxi woke up with a start and held her head in pain as the door was kicked down and Bepo ran inside with Law and the other Heart pirates running in.  
"Roxi are you alright?" Bepo asked her in a scared and worried voice.  
"Y-yeah…"Roxi said softly as Drack ran into the room and sighed.  
"Another nightmare Roxi?" Drack asked her as he wore his black boxers and no shirt.  
Roxi looked at them and blushed softly as she looked at Law seeing him wearing black boxers with his jolly roger on the side and a yellow tank top.  
"Y-yeah…um…B-Bepo…can I stay with you tonight?" Roxi asked him as Shachi and Penguin stared at her then at Bepo in shock.  
"S-sure Roxi…but…I'm sharing a room with Law." Bepo said to her.  
"It's fine…bring your stuff…" Law said to her as he softly smirked as he walked out of the room. "Hope you don't mind Bepo snoring." Law turned around and saw her get out of bed with dark blue short shorts on and a black tank top showing some cleavage.  
Drack sweat dropped as the two heart pirates had a nosebleed.  
"I don't mind…" Roxi said as she grabbed her bag and followed Bepo out of the room.  
_Damn you Captain! Always getting the girl!_ Shachi and Penguin cried in their minds as they held their noses and slaked to their room.  
Roxi walked into Bepo and Law's room and saw two beds, a huge window and a nice size bathroom.  
Law walked over to his bed and lay down as Bepo sat on the floor and lay down near the other bed.  
"You can take the bed Roxi." Bepo said to her and felt her rub his ears not noticing Law watching them.  
"Thank you Bepo…you're a sweet bear." Roxi said as he closed his eyes and softly blushed as his tail wagged.  
Law smirked as he watched Roxi climb into her bed and lay down.  
"Good Night Miss Roxi." Law said to her and he saw her flip him off.  
"Night…Law-kun…" Roxi said to him causing his smirk to widen.  
_You're the most interesting person on this island…can't wait to see your powers_. Law thought to himself while chuckling and falling to sleep._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drack the Black Dragon and Amy the Mythical Tamer

The next morning, Roxi slowly woke up and saw Bepo still asleep and saw Law snoring softly.  
Roxi slowly got up from her bed and grabbed some clothes from her bag and snuck into the bathroom.  
Bepo's ears twitched and sat up. "Roxi?" Bepo asked softly while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
Roxi turned on the shower and stripped down while quickly getting into the shower.

30 minutes later, Roxi walked out of the bathroom wearing a black and yellow bikini top and shorts. Roxi pulled the towel off her head and a blush formed on her face as she saw Law putting on his jeans and taking off his top.  
Bepo saw Roxi and dropped the tray of food and saw Roxi then looked at Law.  
Law looked at Bepo then turned around and smirked at Roxi.  
Roxi saw his muscles and a four pack forming on him.  
"Like what you see…Roxi." Law said to her making her throw a boot at him.  
"S-shut up Law! Just put on some clothes before I get a gross image stuck in my mind…" Roxi said to him as she grabbed her bag and grabbed a hoodie.  
"Wait…Roxi you took one of Law's hoodies? Why?" Bepo asked her.  
"Payback for being an ass and…being a creepy doctor." Roxi said to him while carrying her swords on her back while the hoodie hung on her shoulders.  
Law chuckled and grabbed his hoodie off the chair while Bepo grabbed his nodachi as Law walked out of the room with Bepo following him.  
Roxi walked down stairs to see the other Heart pirates and some of the Whitebeard pirates.  
"Morning…"Roxi said as she sat at the bar and Amy ran over to her. "Amy? Whats wrong?" Roxi asked her as she whispered something to her Captain's ear.  
Roxi blinked and glanced at Law as he walked down the stairs with Bepo behind him.  
"Alright…I'll go talk to Drack…is he in the woods again?" Roxi asked her and she nodded.  
"Hey Bepo? Are you really good at finding someone's scent?" Roxi asked him.  
Bepo blinked while blushing. "Y-yes…why?" Bepo asked her.  
"I need to find Drack…" Roxi said to him and Law took his sword from him while Roxi handed Bepo a black demi jacket.  
Bepo sniffed it then sniffed the air.  
Bepo walked outside as Roxi and Law followed him with Shachi and Penguin following them.  
"Amy said Drack's been acting weird since this morning and I think I know why…he didn't want to wake me up this morning and when she tried to ask him whats wrong he told her that he needed advice on something and he couldn't think with voice's in his head." Roxi said to them as they walked into the forest.  
"Yeah he was really weird he glared at Marco this morning then stormed outside, after he talked then they had a eerie vibe to them." Shachi said to her as they followed Bepo.

Drack sat infront of a waterfall staring at the water and threw a fireball at a tree when he heard a twig snap but a barrier went up and the ball vanished.  
"Drack calm down…its just me…Amy's worried about you…" Roxi said as she walked out of the bushes with Bepo and Law following her.  
Drack relaxed.  
"Sorry Captain…its just…I cant think right…" Drack said to her as she sat next to him while Bepo sat next to a tree with Law leaning against it.  
"Drack…come on whats wrong…last night when we sparred…I thought you were going to kill me…your eyes changed to deep red…" Roxi said to him.  
" I heard a voice…saying that you were keeping me and her away from each other…and that she belongs to me and not my brother…" Drack said to her as she looked at him.  
"Drack…why the heck would I keep you from her…your only calm when me or her are around..." Roxi said to him and saw him clinch his hands in pain then grabbed his head.  
Bepo stood up and Law heard him growl a bit.  
"Bepo…whats wrong?" Law asked him.  
"He has a killing scent to him…" Bepo said and they heard Roxi yelp as she backed away from Drack as the wind picked up.  
Shachi and Penguin ran over to them.  
"Dude! Whats going on!" Shachi asked them as the sky darkened.  
"It's…Drack's devil fruit…the Black Dragon…" Roxi said to them. "This island was legend to be one that made anything go insane…but Drack has a terrible past…that…he saw me and Amy get hurt once and went on a killing spree…" Roxi grabbed her swords as her tattoo on her back glowed and the pirates looked at her back to see a skull with two swords going through it with a crown on top.  
Drack glowed as his eyes changed to deep red while his body started to change with dragon wings popping out of his back with a black fog surrounding him.  
"I need you guys to get Amy…shes the only one that can calm him down…when hes like this…"Roxi said as her body softly glowed and markings appeared.  
"Your going to fight him?! Are you insane! His bounty is 350 million beli!" Shachi said to her.  
"I know…but I'm strong too." Roxi said to him as she smirked.  
Law watched as a large black dragon appeared where Drack was and took a step back.  
"Shachi and Penguin…go and find Amy…" Law said to them.  
The two heart pirates looked at each other then at their Captain.

Amy and Nikki baked and heard a loud roar from the forest.  
The door flew open revealing a tired Shachi and Penguin. "A-Amy…Drack…huge dragon…Roxi fighting…" Shachi said to her.  
Amy ran to her room and grabbed a necklace with a red stone in it.  
"isn't that…the charm you made for him…" Nikki asked her.  
"Yes…we got to hurry Roxi's still tired from her fight."Amy said as they ran out of the Bar with the two heart pirates following them and Marco changed into his Phoenix form and took off towards the raging fire in the forest.

Amy and Nikki stopped at a huge clearing and saw Law and bepo hiding behind a boulder as Roxi was no where to be seen.  
"Bepo! Wheres my Captain!?" Nikki asked him.  
"Drack's trying to eat her!" Bepo cried and they heard a roar and saw Roxi in Drack's mouth as he opened his mouth.  
Marco slammed into Drack while Roxi crashed into the boulder.  
"god…that hurt…" Roxi said softly as Nikki ran over to her and helped her up.  
"Amy! This islands demons want Drack to kill Roxi!" Marco said to her as he fought with Drack.  
Bepo rubbed Roxi's back as they watched the two devil fruit users fight.  
Amy looked at Drack then at Roxi.  
"Roxi…can you use…your chains to hold him down?" Amy asked her and Roxi nodded.  
"I just need someone to guard me while I do it…" Roxi said to her as Roxi's hands glowed black and white while slamming them down to the ground.  
The ground shook as giant chains flew out of the ground and started to tie down the massive Black Dragon.  
Roxi pulled a chain out of the ground as the Heart pirates stood near her.  
The dragon slammed into the ground and glared at Roxi as Amy ran over with the necklace in her hand.  
_She's turning the girl you love against you…kill them all _A demonic voice said to Drack and he opened his mouth.  
"No!" Marco said as he flew towards Roxi.  
A giant fire blast rushed out of Drack's mouth and went at the pirates.  
Roxi's eyes widened as she lifted her left hand and a barrier appeared that looked like her back tattoo in front of them shielding them from the fire.  
Amy threw the necklace at Drack and it glowed then went around his neck causing his eyes to widened and the chains shattered as he thrashed around.  
"Shit…" Roxi said as she lowered her hands and the barrier went down. "Amy you got to activate it!" Roxi looked at her friend.  
Amy ran in front of Drack as he raised his claw at his Captain and the Heart pirates.  
"Drack! Don't! please don't! Marco gave me your gift that you got me for my birthday! Please…hear my voice and remember us…please!" Amy said to him as the claw stopped a inch from her head.  
Nikki grabbed some oientment from her bag and rubbed it on Roxi's wounds as Roxi flinched.

_Roxi walked down the road with Drack next to her. "You sure she will like this…I never really got a girl a gift…"Drack said to her as she smacked his head.  
"Drack for the love of…She will love it…trust me…I know you want to beat your brother at getting her something nice and such but she cares about you too not just Marco…you were the first guy she saw from my crew when I went on that mission from my uncle…" Roxi said to him as he rubbed his head and blushed a bit.  
"Alright…thanks Captain…wait whens your birthday?" Drack asked her.  
"If I told you then I would have to rip out your devil fruit and Amy would hate me for nearly killing you." Roxi said to him as they walked towards the ship._

Drack's eyes slowly changed to normal and he softly glowed red while changing back to normal.  
Roxi slowly got up and held onto Nikki as they watched Amy walk towards Drack.  
Marco landed near Roxi and she smacked him upside the head.  
"That's for telling him stuff that will make him go dragon…damn it Marco…think about Amy…she is my crew member…and were not part of pops crew…"Roxi said to him as Marco looked at her.  
Drack fell into Amy's arms wearing only his pants and the necklace glowed softly then dimmed.

Back at the bar, the pirates walked into the dark bar. "Where's Rima?" Roxi asked them as they jumped a bit as the lights turned on and they saw a huge banner saying 'Happy Birthday Amy!' on it.  
"Happy Birthday Amy!" Everyone cheered.  
Amy blinked then softly smiled. "You guys didn't have to." Amy said to them.  
"Amy your like a daughter to us…plus your mom said she would visit us tomorrow before you guys leave." Rima said and all the color drained from Roxi's lightly tanned body and same with Drack.  
"Rima…can me and Drack have your strongest drink…please for the love of one piece…" Roxi said to her.  
Rima blinked. "Your both scared of Amy's mom? Still? Geez…it was only one time she tried to dissect you both." Rima asked them.  
"she tried to learn more about Roxi's powers…and then I had to break her out of the restraints." Drack said as Bepo placed Roxi at a table and Drack sat against the wall.  
The heart pirates sat at the table Roxi was at while she laid her head on the table.  
"I haven't eaten anything…" Roxi said as she sighed and opened her eyes to see a big plate of food.  
"Here I made this for you and the heart pirates." Rima said to them while smiling and handed Roxi a huge barrel.  
"You're the greatest and weirdest aunt ever…you know that?" Roxi said to her.  
"True…"Rima said as they saw everyone slowly getting drunk and partying.  
Roxi saw Amy wearing a necklace with a fang on it.  
Shachi and Penguin stared at the barrel.  
"Um…how strong is this…" Penguin asked her.  
"Strong enough to almost kill a sea king…my body is immune to alcohol poisoning…" Roxi said to them as she ate.  
"Roxi…can I ask you something?" Bepo asked her as Rima watched them.  
"Sure my fluffy teddy bear." Roxi said to him.  
"your not like a devil fruit user that I have seen…just…what are you and your aunt…" Bepo asked her making her drink her strong sake.  
Roxi finished her drink and set it down while slowly opening her eyes.  
"You really want to know…"Roxi asked him as she slowly stood up.  
The heart pirates watched her as Rima smirked.  
_Déjà vu…all over again…just like Chloe and her dad _Rima thought as she chuckled.  
Roxi made her way to Law and leaned over to be inches away from his face.  
The heart pirates watched her as she smirked as her eyes danced with mischief.  
"I'm what…the Government is horrified of…an Elemental." Roxi said as she leaned in and kissed Law making his eyes widen.  
Rima laughed as Roxi pulled away and the Heart pirates looked at them horrified.  
"See you tonight Law-kun."Roxi said as she jumped off the table and a portal appeared behind her and she smirked while disappearing into the portal.  
Law blinked then felt his head. _She took my hat…and my wallet…and smelled like…vanilla… _Law thought to himself while smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roxi appeared in an alleyway near a clothing store with Law's hat on her head and she smiled.  
"Let's see…where to wander…"Roxi asked herself as she walked into a book store.  
Roxi grabbed the hoodie tied around her waist and put it on.  
_Let's see…the log pose sets tomorrow morning…got to leave before Law does…knowing him…hes going to do something I wouldn't like…_Roxi thought to herself as she looked at the books and saw the Heart Pirates wandering around town and she tensed a bit.  
The book store owner looked at her with a worried look and glanced at the back room as Roxi grabbed a book off the shelf and sneaked over to the owner and yelped as a scalpel almost hit her making her look at the door.  
Trafalgar Law stood there smirking dangerously at her.  
"So…you want to play this game huh…little mouse?" Law asked her making her stand up straight.  
Roxi smirked playfully.  
"I guess I do Law…I think I will keep your hat…I taken quite a liking to it." Roxi said to him as he took a step towards her and she took one step back.  
Roxi glanced at the owner and she nodded softly.  
"How about this…I will give you a head start…and if I win and catch you…then you join me…like you promised when we were kids." Law said to her and smirked more.  
"Fine…but if I win…I keep your hat and half of your gold on your sub." Roxi said to him as she ran to the back door and they followed her.  
Roxi disappeared in the trees causing Law to stop and see his wallet on the ground.  
He picked up his wallet and looked at Bepo. "Bepo…go to the inn and find something with her scent on it…its time to find the Sea Goddess." Law said in a sinister tone making his crew stare at each other in fear.  
Law looked at the forest. _So the game begins…of cat and mouse…how will the little mouse get away from the cat…_Law thought to himself as he walked over to a tree and leaned against it waiting for Bepo.

Roxi ran into the forest and yelped as someone ran into her. "Captain?" Amy said and hugged her. "So the game begins?"  
"Yeah…I want you to stay with Drack…"Roxi said to her.  
"What but Captain…no I'm staying with you…Nikki is staying with Rima and the others cleaning the ship and getting it ready for tomorrow…" Amy said to her making Roxi sighed.  
"Fine…but listen to me Amy…I will tell you everything I know about Law and his crew…his powers…stay out of the blue circle…" Roxi said to her as they sat on a tree trunk and ate an apple.  
Roxi chatted with Amy unaware a white polar bear tracking them down by Roxi's bra.

Bepo sniffed the air and walked down a small forest trail.  
"She's this way…and she's eating a apple…and…there's someone with her." Bepo said to his Captain.  
Shachi and Penguin walked down the path following their Captain.  
Law looked at some of the plants and stopped when he saw something on the ground.  
He picked up a necklace and saw it had a crescent moon on it with a small diamond on it.

_A boy around the age of 8 walked down a snowy trail with a polar bear following him. The boy wore a white hat with brown spots on it that barely fit on his head.  
"I wonder if Roxi is feeling better today Law…she said she wanted to give you something for your birthday." Bepo said to him.  
Young Law nodded as they walked into the inn.  
An older man looked up from his book with his silver hair pulled back.  
"Ah Law and Bepo…Roxi should be awake" Rayleigh said to them softly smiling.  
They walked upstairs to a room and gently nodded. "It's open…" A small voice said on the other side.  
Law walked in and saw Roxi sitting in the big bed with bandages around her arms and holding a small box.  
Law softly blushed and walked over to her with his small box and Bepo saw the duel swords leaning against the wall.  
"I-I wanted to give you something…to make you feel better…"Law said to her and she blushed lightly making Bepo smile.  
Law handed her the box and she opened it revealing a necklace with a crescent moon charm with a small diamond on it.  
"Law-kun…you didn't have to." Roxi said to him and he looked away blushing harder.  
Roxi handed him her box. "Here…I saw these and wanted to give you…this…for your birthday…but me and Ray-san will be leaving soon…"Roxi said to him as she gently kissed his cheek and he took the box while opening it to reveal four gold earrings.  
"Roxi…wait…what's this for…" Law asked her a bit confused.  
"Wear them when you become a pirate…and come look for me." Roxi said to him smiling._

Law smiled as he placed the necklace in his back jean pocket.  
"Let's keep looking…before tomorrow morning…"Law said to them as he walked down the path.

By night fall Roxi slept under a tree with Amy next to her eating some fish.  
Roxi woke up and shivered a bit while getting closer to the fire.  
"You okay?" Amy asked her.  
"Yeah…Amy…why did you want to come with me…and not stay with your mom…" Roxi asked her.  
"Because…the way you stood up to her…no one has ever done that before…until she wanted to dissect you and Drack." Amy said to her.  
Roxi smiled and looked at the sky. " Yeah…Drack still has nightmares of her trying to kill him."Roxi said to her as they both laughed and heard a twig snap causing her to grab her swords.  
"I must say Miss Roxi…your very tricky…and sneaky." A husky voice said to her causing her and Amy to stand up.  
Law walked out of the bushes with Bepo.  
Roxi glared at him. " How the heck did you find my scent…" Roxi said but Law cut her off by pulling her bra out of his hoodie pocket.  
Roxi blushed hard. "You perverted…Amy…" Roxi said as she and Amy slowly backed up a bit and Amy yelped as Shachi and Penguin almost hit her.  
Roxi and Amy stood back to back. "We're surrounded by Law and his crew…what now Captain?" Amy asked her Captain.  
Law watched Roxi as she shifted her stance and held her swords a certain way.  
"Amy…you thinking what I'm thinking?" Roxi asked her causing Amy to softly smirk. "I can handle Law…and Bepo…" Roxi smirked while Law smirked more and saw a strange circle thing appear in his hand.  
"I have never fought you before…Miss Roxi." Law said to her causing her to smirk dangerously.  
"I know." Roxi said as she felt her blood tingle.

Law threw the glowing strange circle in his hand as Bepo stayed near him.  
"Room." Law said and the circle grew around her and the surgeon of death and Bepo.  
Roxi watched the circle closed around them.  
"Interesting power Law…"Roxi said to him as she watched him take his sword out of its sheath.

An hour later Roxi breathed a bit hard as she watched Law smirk at her. "What are you smirking about Law?" Roxi asked him.  
"no reason…be seeing you soon Miss Roxi." Law said to her and he walked off with Bepo following him.  
Roxi looked around. "Amy?" Roxi asked softly and blinked. "Oh that son of a…Law!" Roxi growled as she grabbed her swords and ran off into the forest.  
_That sneaky bastard! He knew I wouldn't leave my crew member here…_Roxi thought to herself. "Why me…oh well time to find the cruel doctor." Roxi said to herself as she saw the sky light up a bit.

Amy slowly woke up and saw a white ceiling while smelling medicine.  
"Oh good…your awake Miss Amy…I was starting to wonder if the medicine they gave you was poison…" Law said to her as he walked over to her wearing his black tank top and jeans.  
Amy tried to talk but found out that she was gaged.  
_You sick bastard! _Amy thought to herself.  
"If Miss Roxi doesn't come before the log pose sets…and before we leave…then…you will be my new test subject." Law said to her with a creepy smile making her glare at him.

Roxi watched the Heart pirates getting the sub ready and waited till they were all inside the sub and she quietly snuck onboard.  
_Got to find Amy…and get the hell out of here…_ Roxi thought to herself and heard a click of heels causing her to jump and cling to the ceiling.  
She watched as Law walked pass her heading towards the kitchen and she felt horribly hungry as her stomach growled.  
Law stopped and looked around. " Must be hearing things…"Law whispered as he disappeared from view and Roxi jumped down and quietly ran down the hallway towards the infirmary.  
Roxi slowly opened the door and saw Amy trying to break the restraints.  
"Amy." Roxi said softly and she sat up the best she could with tears in her eyes. Roxi ran over to her and started to undo the restraints on her friend as she pulled the gag off in the process.  
Amy hugged Roxi and sighed. "Thank god…they used chloroform on me…I heard Law talking about the bait has been set…" Amy said to her as she tried to stand and almost fell.  
"Take it easy…let me find something to help your body recover faster…" Roxi said to her as she walked over to some cabinets and jars.  
Amy froze when she saw the jars full of organs…moving organs.  
"R-Roxi…why is Law after you…" Amy asked her friend.  
"Me and him…are childhood friends along with Bepo…everyone thought he was a strange child…but I thought different…I gave him those earrings and he gave me a necklace…the day before I left North Blue with Ray-san…" Roxi said to her as she had a serious look on her face while grabbing a jar of herbs and Amy watched her as she walked over to her friend.  
Roxi softly smiled and gave her the herb. "Here…chew on this…it will help you get your strength back…" Roxi said to her as she leaned against the bed.  
"Roxi…what happened between you and Law…he seems like he wont stop till you join him…" Amy said to her as she did what her captain told her.  
Roxi sighed as she looked at the Heart pirate flag hanging on the wall.  
"I used my powers…infront of him…when my uncle came to get me…and…seeing his face, it was like watching a monster destroy everything…I left the island with Ray-san…scared that Law would think of me like everyone else does…a monster of the sea…like both my parents…as the government said they were…" Roxi closed her eyes.  
Amy finished her herb and watched her Captain.  
"You had all this building up…and yet that's why you never tell anyone…" Amy said to her as she slowly got to her feet.  
"Pretty much…that's why I stay with you and Nikki…you're the only ones that have seen my Elemental side…and not hate me or be scared of me…" Roxi said as she walked over to the sink and got some water. ?  
Amy watched her friend and hugged her.  
Roxi tensed a bit then relaxed.  
The door slowly opened and Roxi grabbed the scalpel next to her and threw it at the door almost hitting Law.  
Amy and Roxi turned around fully to face the Surgeon of Death.  
"I must say…I wouldn't have noticed you were on my sub without Bepo smelling your body lotion." Law said to them as Roxi gulped a bit.  
"Law don't…I don't want to kill you for taking my friend…just let her go and we can talk." Roxi said to him and he smirked.  
"I don't know…shes seen too much…" Law said to her as Roxi looked at Amy and they both nodded.  
Roxi saw the necklace hanging out of his pocket. "my necklace…" Roxi whispered to herself.  
"You dropped it in the forest…now what will you do Roxi…will you come with me willingly or the hard way?" Law asked her as he watched her with mischief dancing in his eyes.  
Roxi smirked. "You should know me by now…Law-kun." Roxi said as Amy and her made a mad rush for the door as Law reached out and grabbed Roxi's arm.  
Roxi yelped as she struggled against his grip.  
"Captain!" Amy cried as she stopped midway down the hallway.  
"Amy go! That's an order!" Roxi growled as she glared at Law.  
Law pulled a rag out of his pocket and twisted her arm making her body slam against his with her back to him and he placed the rag over her mouth and nose.  
Roxi's eyes widen and she struggled against him as she watched her friend run off.  
_That little…using chloroform on me…smart…but that wont knock me out…_Roxi thought to herself.  
"I know your worn out…just relax Roxi…" Law whispered into her ear as her body slowly started to relax and summoned all her remaining strength to fight against his iron grip.  
Bepo ran over to him. "Captain…she still so strong even after we fought her." Bepo said as he watched Roxi struggle against Law.  
Suddenly the sub rocked to the side hard causing Law to lose his grip on the young Sea Goddess as she fell against the wall.  
They heard a loud roar. "It's the black dragon!" one crew member screamed.  
Roxi glanced at Law as he got up from the floor and she quickly grabbed the necklace from his pocket only to yelp when he grabbed her wrist.  
"Don't think I wont back down…you know I get what I want Roxi…" Law said to her as she struggled to keep her eyes open.  
"I know…but you know I wont stop fighting…"Roxi said to him as the sub rocked more.  
Both pirate captains stared at each other as their eyes showed different emotions in a flash as Roxi kicked him in the stomach and dashed towards the entrance of the sub with Law hot on her trail.  
_I have to make it outside…that was a strong dose of chloroform… shit…I cant be caught now…_Roxi thought to herself as she saw the door leading outside dodging the heart pirates as she reached the door.  
Drack hovered over the sub and saw his captain as the sub gently sailed on the water away from the island.  
Amy looked down from Drack's back and smiled. "Captain! Thank god!" Amy said as she held onto Drack's back.  
Roxi ran to the railing and almost fell over.  
"Amy whats wrong with her?" Drack asked her as he shifted his wings a bit.  
"Law used Chloroform on her…and by the looks of it the strong kind…quick we have to get her before she falls into the sea!" Amy said to him as Law and Bepo ran out onto the deck.  
Roxi turned around and held her head as her vision got worse by the second.  
"Bepo grab her." Law said to his friend as Roxi's body leaned back.  
Everyone watched in horror as she fell over the railing.  
Roxi felt the water drag her down hearing screams from her and Law's crew then as her vision slowly went dark she heard a splash.  
_Mom…I'm sorry…Amy…Nikki…Law…kun…_Roxi lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

To: 10th squad 3rd seat: Because he knows she won't come to him willingly makes it more interesting plus she's different than most girls that fall inlove with a hot doctor.

Chapter 5

The Heart pirates watched as a huge ship the size of Moby dick sail next to them with the crew looking into the water.  
"Amy…where are you…" Drack said as he saw her come up to the surface with Roxi next to her.  
"Drack! Wake up my dad! Tell him Roxi's knocked out!" Amy said to him as a ladder was dropped down to her and Roxi.  
Drack ran towards the clinic as Amy carried Roxi on her back up to the ship.  
Law watched them and saw his hat on the deck with a note inside the hat with a kiss mark on it.  
He picked up his hat and took the note from inside.  
Bepo watched as Amy looked at them and she pulled Roxi over the railing onto the deck of the large ship.  
Law walked inside while opening the note as Bepo quickly followed him.  
_Law…meet me again on Sabaody Archipelago…look for a bar called Shakky's rip-off bar…and don't cause too much trouble, Law-kun._

Roxi  
  
Law blinked as he made his way towards his room. "Bepo…tell the crew to set sail…I'm going to bed…"Law said to him.  
Bepo watched him and they felt the sub shake a bit as it submerged.

Roxi suddenly woke up and felt someone near her and saw her best friends next to her bed asleep.  
"You know you scared the hell out of my daughter…Captain." A voice said and she saw a man sitting at the desk in the clinic.  
"Crocus…you were here…damn and I thought you were visiting your…weird wife…"Roxi said to him as she sat up and saw her arm bandaged.  
"Yeah…I was…but I wanted to see my daughter before her birthday and see if you got yourself into trouble." Crocus said to her as she looked at her arm and she looked at her doctor. "You hit a rock underwater while Amy dove into the water to save you…"  
Roxi sighed and she looked at her log pose on her wrist.  
She closed her eyes then slowly opened them.  
"How far is the sub…" Roxi asked him as she slowly got off the bed and shifted her back a bit.

Law walked to his room for the night wearing his black sweat pants and no shirt.  
He saw his door slightly open and he narrowed his eyes.  
Law slowly pulled a scapel from his pocket and he saw a figure on his bed causing him to smirk.  
"Never would have thought you would be awake." Law said to her as he walked into his room.  
Roxi sat up and he saw her wearing a yellow tank top and black shorts.  
"Yeah…that's what everyone says…it's scary how you are very observant about everything…"Roxi said to him as she sat up on the bed. "I really like your sheets...why don't you get some rest Law-kun." Roxi smiled a seductive smile at him causing his smirk to widen.  
"What do you want…I know you came here for a reason." Law said to her as he closed his door and leaned against it.  
"I don't want this game to end that I have started…and I can tell you don't either handsome." Roxi said to him as she placed his hat on her head and he walked over to her.  
Law walked over to his desk as he grabbed the note that she left him.  
"why did you tell me to meet you here?" Law asked her as she watched him.  
"Because…I'm going to do something completely stupid…" The young sea goddess said to him as her eyes soften.  
Law watched her as she sat up on his bed and saw her small crystal on her log pose softly glow.  
"I can wait…but you must know…I wont stop…and I always get what I want no matter what, Roxi."Law said to her in a dark tone and grabbed her wrists as he slammed her down on his bed while he hovered above her.  
Forest green met steel gray as both pirate captain's stared at each other.  
"I know…that's why I rather ask…you…no matter what happens…leave my crew alone…but if something does happen…can you wait long enough to find me again?" Roxi asked him as he balanced his weight on one arm as he ruffled his hair while his eyes stayed focused on her.  
"You know I will…but…that means you have to listen to me…of course I might have to use extreme force…you're the biggest challenge I know of." Law said to her as he lowered his face down to hers as she softly blushed then softly smirked.  
"I know…can't wait to see you again Surgeon of Death…" Roxi said to him as she kissed his nose and placed his hat on his nightstand while vanishing into a small portal she opened.

A week later Luffy sat on the lion's head of his ship as he saw a huge ship in the distance and saw a black dragon flying near them.  
"Huh…" Luffy said then jumped off the lion's head as he ran into the kitchen. "Nami! My friend is here!" Luffy said as he ran out of the room leaving his crew completely confused.  
Robin looked up as the dragon landed above them and changed into his human form as Roxi and Drack landed.  
"Hello again Miss Roxi…"Robin said to her as Roxi smiled and looked around then yelped as Drack grabbed her while Luffy crashed into the mass.  
"Thanks Drack and its good to see you Nico Robin." Roxi said to her as the straw-hat pirates walked out and Sanji danced over to her.  
"Who is this beautiful goddess!" Sanji asked her as he kissed her hand.  
"Roxi D. Newgate the Sea Goddess and a bounty of 400 million." Robin said as the pirates stared at her in horror.  
"The Sea Goddess!"The Straw-hat pirates yelled causing Roxi to giggle.  
"Yes…I'm shocked Luffy never told you guys."Roxi said to them as she smiled while sitting on the railing with Drack next to her.  
"Hey so if you're the sea goddess…does that mean…" Luffy asked her making her smack him.  
"Yes…I can breath underwater and such and change the currents." Roxi said to him as she yawned.  
"Would you like anything miss Roxi?" Sanji asked her.  
"Hmm…some tea would be nice and do you have any sea king meat my friend is really hungry." Roxi said to him sweetly as Drack stared at his captain like she had two heads.  
They watched as the cook danced away. "Your brother has a weird crew…" Drack said to her.  
"He isn't my brother…were like siblings but we aren't blood related…just like with Ace." Roxi said to him as they watched the straw hat pirates.  
Nami and Robin talked quietly as Roxi tuned out Luffy's rambling.

Amy and Nikki trained on the deck of their ship and saw Crocus watched them while reading the paper.  
"Ace got into trouble…with the government again while your bounties when up…Amy yours is at 320 million with Nikki and Drack's is tied with Roxi again."Crocus said to them as they trained.  
Amy ran at her with her sword as Nikki ran at her with her curved swords.  
A man walked out with long blonde hair and yawned. "Where's Roxi and Drack?" The man asked the old doctor.  
"Over visiting her friends while these two train."Crocus said to his old friend as they watched the two girls fight each other.

Roxi ate some of Drack's food as he yawned and handed his beer to Roxi.  
"So you and Law have a big past together…what happened?" Drack asked her as they ate.  
"Rather not talk about it…" Roxi said to him as she drank his beer while she watched the sun set and her eyes shined softly.

_Roxi walked down a path with a very tall man wearing a pink feathered coat.  
"So many people said that anyone goes into this forest die?" Roxi asked him.  
"Yup…that's why your with me cause this is your test from your uncle." The man said while smiling.  
"Shut up you damn flamingo!" Roxi growled as they walked through the forest.  
They heard some trees break and she grabbed her sword and blocked a pair of swords as she watched the cloaked figure.  
The man smirked more as Roxi jumped back from the figure.  
"Your…not from the island…who are you two…" The figure asked in a female voice.  
"I'm Roxi D. Newgate and this is…Doflamingo." Roxi said to her as she saw a pair of blue eyes under the hood.  
"Newgate? Your…Whitebeards daughter? Holy shit…" The woman said to her and slowly pulled her hood off as her blond hair flowed to her waist as Roxi watched her with Doflamingo stood behind her.  
"If you don't mind…who are you and whats going on?" Roxi asked her as she sat on a rock with while the tall man sat near her.  
"I'm…Nikki…Nikki the Dark Assassin." Nikki said to her as Roxi watched her with her green eyes. " I've been hiding from the government…they killed my parents…" Nikki looked at them as she moved some of her blond hair out of the way and Roxi noticed her clothing.  
Nikki wore black baggy pants and a green tank top under the cloak with no shoes.  
"If I ask you something…would you kill me?" Roxi asked her.  
"Depends…" Nikki said to her as Roxi smiled.  
"Join my crew." Roxi said to her.  
Nikki laughed then smiled as forest green met sky blue.  
"Only if you help me." Nikki said to her.  
"Sure." Roxi said to her as both women smiled and giggled.  
Doflamingo watched them as he ran his hand through his hair.  
"It's going to rain soon girls." Doflamingo said to them as Nikki stood up straight.  
"Alright…follow me…I will show you guys where I live." Nikki said to them as both pirates got up and followed the young blond.  
Roxi held her bag on her back as they followed Nikki through the forest and she jumped across a river.  
Roxi stopped and her eyes narrowed.  
She yelped as Doflamingo grabbed her around the waist and she felt his nose in her hair.  
"Cant let the princess get wet now can we?" Doflamingo asked her as he jumped across and she held onto his arm.  
Roxi punched his arm. "Ass…" Roxi said to him as they walked down the path and saw a house with a huge garden in front of it.  
Roxi gasped as she ran over to the herbs.  
"You know plants?" Nikki asked her.  
"Yeah…one of my friends is helping me learn more about medical skills." Roxi said to her as Doflamingo walked over to the house and sat down on the porch._

Roxi and Nikki talked and laughed for hours as the storm outside raged on.  
"You sure he is asleep…"Nikki asked her Roxi held some paint in her hand.  
Roxi walked quietly over to Doflamingo. "Anything happens…run alright?" Roxi said to her friend as she crawled into the tall man's lap as she felt him softly breathe.  
Roxi brought the paint brush close to his face and heard Nikki gasp.  
"What?" Roxi whispered while turning around and saw her friend point to his hands.  
Roxi screamed as two large hands grabbed her and she tried to get away.  
"Nice try little princess." Doflamingo said to her as he tickled her causing her to laugh and tears went down her face.  
"Let me go! You pedo!" Roxi screamed and yelped as he held her and stared at her. "Nikki…run…" Roxi said to her as she kicked the tall blond and saw him smirk dangerously at her causing her to run towards the front door as Nikki ran into her room and slammed the door.  
Roxi summoned a portal and landed in Nikki's room on the bed.  
"That bastard stole my bra!" Roxi growled as she sighed.  
"Not going to ask…" Nikki said to her as she sat on the bed.  
  
Nikki slowly stood up from laying on the deck with Amy and they saw Drack land with Roxi on his back. "Is he finally awake?" Roxi asked them as they heard a door open.  
"Course I am…Captain." A deep male voice said to her and she smiled as she saw his beard trimmed and his hair no longer grey.  
He wore a black shirt and shorts along with boots.  
Roxi looked at her first mate and her smile widened. "I guess the fruit worked…let me guess Crocus is still asleep?" Roxi asked him as Drack changed into his human form and caught Roxi as she fell off his back and his wings vanished as they landed on the deck.  
The first mate cleaned off his glasses and his blond hair flowed in the wind.  
"The pirate king's first mate and best friend…Silver Rayleigh." Roxi said with a smile as the man smiled at her.  
"Where to first…captain?" Rayleigh asked her.  
Roxi's eyes shined with mischief.  
"I got a meeting…with my uncle…want to come with me?" Roxi asked him as he smiled at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roxi packed her clothes and some books as she heard her crew freak out on the deck.  
She walked outside with Rayleigh and saw a huge Marine ship sitting next to hers and saw a pink figure.  
"Oh gods…don't tell me…they sent you!" Roxi growled as the pink figure landed near her and smirked.  
"Of course little foxy…So you don't cause too much trouble." The large man said to her and she glared at him.  
"Crocus…I'll be back soon…stay with the crew…" Roxi said to him as she followed the flamingo man to the marine ship and jumped aboard.  
Rayleigh followed her with his bag and a set of swords on his back.  
"Hey! He can't come with us!" The marine captain said to her and she growled.  
"He's here so I don't go on a killing spree." Roxi said to him as she walked to the door and followed the tall warlord inside with Rayleigh following her.

"Why did Roxi go on the Marine ship?" Chopper asked Robin and Nami.  
"Because she goes to see her uncle and her swordmaster teacher." Robin said to him.  
Everyone looked at her weird. "Swordmaster?" The Strawhats asked her.  
"Hawk Eye Mihawk." Robin said and everyone stared at her shocked.

Roxi laid on the railing and watched the clouds go by. "I wonder how Law is doing…I kind of miss him." Roxi said to Rayleigh as he cleaned the swords.  
"You still miss him…I thought you were scared about being near him after what happened as you were a kid." Rayleigh said to her as he glanced at her.  
"Yeah…but…when I saw him last he was kind of cute…plus Bepo is big now and more of a walking teddy bear." Roxi said to him as he stopped cleaning and watched her.  
Roxi closed her eyes and sighed. "Rayleigh…am I crazy? Or just insane?" Roxi asked him.  
"You're not either one…your strange yes and beyond weird but not crazy." Rayleigh said to her as she smiled.  
Roxi heard Doflamingo calling her by her nickname he gave her and she looked up.  
"What damn flamingo?" Roxi asked him as she sat up on the railing.  
"Aw you're not happy…maybe after the meeting you could come to my island resort?" Doflamingo asked her as Rayleigh stood next to her.  
"I might if you stop giving me that damn look Doflamingo it makes me feel like you're going to do something to me…" Roxi said as she got off the railing and followed Rayleigh into the kitchen.  
Doflamingo watched her as she disappeared from sight.  
Roxi raided the pantry and brought out some food.  
"I don't mind cooking for you or your crew member, Miss Roxi." The chef said to her as he watched her gather up some rice and sea king meat with some other ingredients.  
Roxi softly hummed as she started to cook.  
"Let her…she does that when she's moody." Rayleigh said to him.

An hour later Rayleigh carried Roxi to the bedrooms and laid her down on a big bed and watched her sleep.  
"Same old kid…stubborn as hell." Rayleigh said as he sat against a wall and Roxi's markings slowly appeared faintly on her body.

_Roxi walked down the gang plank to the island and looked around with Marco next to her as she yawned.  
"So Roxi…this is the island your uncle said to be home to a strong mythical zoan type?" Marco asked her as they walked down the docks to the town.  
Roxi watched the sky and sighed. "Yes…be nice please I don't need to ask dad for another ship…" Roxi said to him as they saw everyone run from an area of town towards them.  
"Whats going on?" Marco asked a woman as she crashed into him.  
"The black dragon is back! He steals our food and sometimes women!" The woman said as she ran off and the two whitebeard pirates stared at eachother then ran towards town.  
Roxi screamed as Marco grabbed her as black flames almost hit her and he changed into his phoenix form.  
"You alright?" Marco asked her as she clinged to him and nodded.  
"Y-yeah…what the hell was that." Roxi asked him as they saw a giant creature fly at them. "Marco! Move!" Roxi screamed as Marco flew high into the air as the young Newgate held onto her friend and the two flying types soared in the air.  
Roxi saw fire heading towards them as she whispered something and punched the air.  
Everything shook hard as a giant waterspout appeared near them as more appeared.  
Marco flew faster as Roxi held onto his neck.  
"Roxi I know your scared but trust me…I wont drop you…can you see if that guy is a devil fruit user?" Marco asked her and she slowly nodded.  
She stood up fully on Marco's back as he flew and her hand glowed black and blue.  
Marco groaned in pain. "I'll try to be quick Marco!" Roxi told him as she glowed softly and a chain appeared in her hand.  
The chain wrapped around the black dragon causing him to roar in pain.  
Roxi growled as she held onto the chain and the game of tug of war began.  
Marco changed into his hybrid form and held onto Roxi as they saw the black dragon glow red.  
They heard a deep voice talk to them. "Who are you! Why are you on my island!"The voice asked them.  
Roxi felt her hands burn and Marco looked down at her to see her arms slowly start to burn from the chains.  
"Shit…"Roxi softly said to Marco as he held her around her waist to keep her from falling.  
The dragon tugged on the chain making Marco almost lose his grip.  
"I'm Roxanne D. Newgate and this is Marco!" Roxi said to him and they saw the sky darken.  
Both pirates looked to the sky as it glowed red in some areas.  
"Marco! As in Marco the Phoenix! How the hell are you alive!" The Dragon roared as he pulled the chain causing Marco to let go of Roxi and she yelped as she fell to the ocean.  
Marco changed into his phoenix form and flew after her as the chains vanished and she screamed.  
"Roxi! Hang on!" Marco said to her as he flew faster only to get kicked towards the docks and the ship.  
He saw a man floating in the air with black dragon wings and slick black hair with glowing red eyes.  
"Sorry…Brother." The man said as he flew down and caught Roxi.  
"How…are you alive…" Marco said as he crashed into the ship._

Marco woke up with a start only to hold his chest in pain.  
"Take it easy young man…you been out for two days." The village elder said to him causing Marco to look around.  
"W-where's my captain…wheres Roxi?" Marco asked him as he sat up more on the bed.  
"We couldn't find your friend…she was carried off with the black dragon…towards the mountain…" The elder said to him causing Marco to get up from the bed.  
"Shit…I got to find her…before…" Marco said as he fell to the ground while coughing up blood.  
"You really shouldn't move to fast yet your wounds are barely closed." A young woman said to him as he blinked as her blond hair was pulled into a braid.  
"Shh…don't say it…just rest." The woman said to him.  
Marco fainted as she caught him.

Roxi softly groaned and felt the room hot as she slowly opened her eyes.  
Forest green eyes slowly opened and looked around the room to see she was in an underground cave with a giant black figure laying near the fire pit near them both.  
"What the…" Roxi whispered to herself as she heard deep breathing and saw red eyes watching her from the black figure.  
"Finally awake…little one…" The dragon said to her as he watched her while slowly lifting his head.  
"W-who are you…and where am we?" Roxi asked him as she saw a black blanket over her and a jacket under her head.  
The dragon shifted. "My name is Drack…The Black Dragon…and your in my home…deep under the mountain of Death Island." The dragon said to her as he watched her while his eyes slowly changed to amber color.  
Roxi sighed and sat up slowly only to flinch in pain as she touched her side to see it bandaged up.  
"Thank you Drack…for treating my wounds…but why am I here…if you just want to kill my friend." Roxi asked him as she sat him softly glow.  
"I and he…are brothers…it's a very long story…question is…why are you traveling with him…" Drack asked her as he slowly changed into human form.  
"He's a part of my dad's crew…the first commander and my bodyguard." Roxi said to him as he wore only black pants with a pair of boots.  
Drack ran his fingers through his black hair while closing his eyes.  
Roxi looked at her log pose and had a sad look in her eyes.  
"Your Roxi D. Newgate…yet no one listens about the truth of what happened that day huh…" Drack asked her.  
Drack watched her as she glanced at him.  
"Yes…the only one that believes me is my moms old friend…Silvers Rayleigh…that's why…I'm planning on leaving…to form my own crew first and in secret…to find the one that killed her…and anyone that tries to stop me…" Roxi said to him as he saw her eyes flash silver and he tensed.  
"A young elemental…tell me…how old are you kid." Drack asked her.  
"I'm 14 shit head and yes im a elemental…whats it to you…" Roxi said to him.  
Drack watched her as she glared at him while a strange aura formed around her.

A week later, Marco walked up the mountain with the blonde haired woman. "How…are you alive…your daughter told me…"Marco said to her as she smiled.  
"I know…she maybe like her father but she looks just like me…I wanted to keep her safe…from our family's past and where we came from…only some know about the Elementals and where…

_**she**__ is…" The woman said to him as he nodded.  
"My brother left…after dad wanted him to let me join Pop's…when I found out he had a little girl…I knew I wanted to help him protect her…but when im with her…"Marco said and they heard a blood curling scream from a cave._

Drack hide behind a rock holding Roxi to him as she held her burned arm as they heard a hissing sound.  
"okay…what is that thing…" Drack asked her as he watched the creature walking around the mountain.  
"My aunt…told me that they hunt elementals…this is the first time I saw one…don't know what their called…Rima calls them…ancient hunters…only thing is…their venom is deadly to us…to humans its like a bug bite with tiny venom…" Roxi said to him as they saw a part of its head and Roxi tightened her grip on Drack's hand.  
"Come out little elemental…I just want to play…" The creature said to them as it sniffed the air and slammed its tail on a rock and Drack changed into his dragon form with Roxi on his back.  
"Roxi don't let go!" Drack growled at her and she held on tighter.  
"don't drop me Drack…" Roxi said to him.  
They heard running feet and saw Marco kick the creature into a rock wall and saw lava pouring out and saw it fully.  
It had razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes with strange skins while its body was as big as Dracks dragons form.  
Roxi saw Marco and a blonde haired woman with green eyes.

Drack flew out of the mountain with Roxi on his back and she yelped.  
"Drack! Slow down Roxi is terrified of heights!"Marco said to him as he followed him with the woman on his back and Roxi climbed to Drack's head while watching the creature.  
"Drack…you said about…your final form right…" Roxi asked him as he glanced at her.  
"I need you to knock me out if I lose control…got it…don't care how you do it…I can heal plus you're the only one that can do it…pirate princess." Drack said to her as he smiled.  
Roxi smiled as Drack soared into the clouds and Marco heard a loud roar and saw the sky turn dark.  
"He's insane! Going into his…other form with Roxi! Damn it Pops is going to kill me if she dies!" Marco growled as they watched the creature fly into the sky after the young captain and black dragon.  
"Drack! Now! Black Death Fire Blast!" Roxi shouted and they saw the sky light up and a few minutes later two figures falling towards the ocean.  
Marco flew towards them and saw a bright light and Roxi's voice.  
"Marco! I'll see you later! Tell pops I got a new friend! And im heading off to see Nikki!" Roxi said to him and the two figures disappeared into a portal.  
"Marco…can you take me…to the New World…I promised my sister that I would help her…" The woman said to him and he blushed.  
"Anything for you…Mrs. Mizuki." Marco said to her as he flew off.


	7. Special: Father, Daughter Birthday

Sea Goddess and the Surgeon of Death  
Special: Father, Daughter Birthday Part 1

Roxi watched as a yellow sub came out of the water and she smiled. "They seem fast what did you tell Law, Roxi?" Amy asked her friend as they saw their captain smirk.  
Roxi wore jeans and a tube top with a hoodie in her arms.  
Amy sat next to her on the railing wearing shorts and a bikini top while Drack stood behind her wearing black shorts and no shirt.  
The Eternal Pirates watched as the hatch open on the sub and Bepo ran out.  
"Hey Bepo! Where's Law-kun?" Roxi asked her furry friend.  
"Taking a nap he told us not to stop till we saw your ship." Bepo said to her with a faint blush on his face as Roxi landed near him and he saw her hair pulled into a short braid and she walked inside the sub.

As Roxi made her way to Law's room the heart pirates watched her with blushes and a bit of blood coming out of their noses.  
_Still the same laid back man…let's just hope he has underwear this time…_Roxi through to herself as she saw a door with the heart pirate jolly roger on it and gently knocked on it.  
Silence.  
Roxi opened the door and saw the room pitch black. "Law?" Roxi said softly as she heard a faint whisper and the door slammed shut and she cursed herself. "This isn't funny Law…" Roxi felt something brush against her arm and she looked up to see steel grey eyes staring at her.

The Eternal Pirates heard a loud scream from the Heart Pirates sub and Bepo sweat dropped.  
"He did something…didn't he Bepo…" Amy asked the bear and he nodded while Penguin and Shachi ran out and blinked. "Um…Bepo…why is Captains door locked and sounds like he is being attacked?" Shachi asked the first mate.

A few hours later Roxi treated Law's arm and back while the doctor held an ice pack to his cheek.  
"You're an asshole Law…where the hell are my clothes…" Roxi growled as he smirked at her while she wore his black shirt and boxers.  
"There on the sub somewhere…can't believe you kicked me…what is it with women and heels?" Law said and flinched a bit while glancing at her and she looked at him.  
Roxi finished his back and walked over to the sink to clean her hands and medical instruments.  
Law watched her as he slide off the table and walked over to her. "You seemed worried about something when you called me…"Law said to her as he watched her wash her hands and she sighed.  
"I…it's just…it's almost my birthday…along with my…dads…" Roxi said to him as she felt his arm slowly go around her waist. "And…he wants me to come to an island that I'm heading too…I don't know what to do…" Roxi said to him as a chill ran down her spine. "Drop the scalpel before I cut off your balls, Law." Roxi growled.  
Law's smirk widened. "You're quick as ever…"Law said to her and she smirked as she held a scalpel in her hand.  
Both captains walked to the galley of the sub and Roxi smelled a heavenly smell.  
"Is that…had a feeling you would ask Cid to join cause of his food." Roxi said to him as they sat at the bar.  
Cid turned around holding a pan of rice and his dirty blonde fell in front of his face.  
"Oh Miss Roxi man you've grown!" Cid said to her as his brown eyes watched her.  
"Do you still have some rum left Cid…?" Law asked him as he watched Roxi from the corner of his eye.  
He saw some of her lower back bandaged. "Did you get hurt?" Law asked her as she blushed.  
"N-No…"Roxi said to him and pulled the shirt down some to cover her back unaware of the Dark Doctor smirking darkly at her.  
Cid placed two plates in front of the pirate captains and they saw a plate full of rice mixed vegetables and sea king meat.  
Roxi ate her food and heard some of the heart pirates walking in and the room went quiet.  
"Oh I brought your hoodie back…the one I kept." Roxi said to him as the Heart pirates ate.  
Law smiled and drank his rum and she giggled a bit. "Thank you…I noticed a few new books in my office…that I never found before suddenly on my desk." Law said to her as she took the bottle of rum and drank from the bottle.  
As the two pirate captains talked to each other quietly, Cid smiled and set the leftovers in the fridge and started to wash the dishes.  
_It's rare to see captain smile…so she really is the one he wanted to find..._Cid thought to himself.

Amy watched Ace and Nikki sitting on the figure head of the ship. "I guess to each her own…" Amy whispered and walked off with Drack following her.  
Rayleigh smiled as he walked over to the railing and watched the sun softly glow orange. "We should arrive at Resort Island soon…maybe tomorrow morning." Rayleigh said to Crocus as the grumpy doctor walked over to him and watched the two pirate captains lay on the deck of the sub against Bepo.  
"It's good to see her happy again…unlike when he gave her a present and her uncle…Sengoku found us hiding in North blue." Rayleigh said to him as they watched the sun slowly start to set.

_A 7 year old Roxi hide behind a building with Rayleigh next to her. "Ray-san…what's going on…?" Roxi asked him as she held her swords closer to her.  
"Your uncle…he found us and if he catches us then your father will destroy everything…"Rayleigh said to her as she nodded and saw a few marines walking around town as Roxi and Rayleigh ran into a small clinic and she yelped as the door closed.  
"Oh thank god…Rayleigh why is Sengoku after you and little one?" Dr. Trafalgar asked him as the two males watched as Roxi ran over to Law and hugged him as he hugged her back. Bepo handed her a sandwich. "Law said you might be hungry Roxi…Don't leave…" Bepo said to her with tears forming in his eyes as Roxi ate the sandwich.  
"We have to make it to the wharf…my ship is waiting for us…I promised her parents I would keep her safe…"Rayleigh said to the Doctor and he nodded.  
The door broke down and Roxi ran to Rayleigh as he held his saber in front of him.  
"Silvers Rayleigh and Roxanne D. Newgate you're both under arrest!" The marine captain said to them as the marines pointed their guns at the two.  
"Roxi…do you trust me…" Rayleigh asked her as she looked up at him.  
"Yes…" Roxi said as she glared at the marines and her body softly glowed.  
Dr. Trafalgar held Law's hand as they ran out of the clinic as it caught on fire.  
"Roxi!" Law cried as his father held him back and they heard a soft singing from the burning clinic and saw white feathers dance around them and everyone on North Blue.  
Roxi flew out holding onto Rayleigh's hand.  
"You've gotten stronger little princess." Rayleigh said to her as he landed on ground and the wind picked up.  
"Roxi! Stand down! I promised your aunt I would find you! Now come on!" Sengoku said to her and she held her swords as strange markings appeared on her small body.  
"Sir! What's going on!?" The Marine Captain asked Sengoku as the sky darkened.  
"She's…like her mother…Men stand back! You can't fight an Elemental!" Sengoku said to them as Roxi growled and Rayleigh stood in front of her protectively.  
Roxi looked at Law and Bepo as they gave her worried looks as she closed her eyes.  
The ground shook hard. "Sengoku…She is Chloe D. Mizuki daughter and the strongest man's only child…I swore to protect her until she can defend herself and fight back…" Rayleigh said to him as they heard an angelic singing and saw the wind pick up around Roxi.  
Law's eyes widened as white wings appeared on Roxi's back and her hair glowed as blonde highlights appeared in her hair.  
Sengoku glowed gold and his body grew as Roxi opened her eyes and they saw them turn steel grey._

Sengoku breathed hard as Roxi growled as the markings glowed blood red and Rayleigh killed the last marine and looked at the young girl.  
"How…are you able to awaken your Elemental powers at a young age…?" Sengoku said to her as she glowed more and the ground shook more as she screamed.  
They saw her wings slowly change to black and Rayleigh tackled her to the ground.  
Roxi slowly changed to normal and she held her head as she saw Law look at her with a shocked look and she trembled in Rayleigh's grip.  
"Rayleigh…can we go…please…" Roxi whispered to him and he saw her with a sad look in her eyes as they changed to green and a portal slowly appeared near them.  
Rayleigh picked up the little girl and she buried her face into his chest as he grabbed the bag and ran into the portal.

Roxi fell asleep next to Law while watching the stars and he had a faint blush on his face. The Heart pirate captain picked up Roxi as he stumbled inside the sub.  
Roxi shifted a bit and Law almost fell but caught himself as he walked to his room and saw it opened then saw Bepo asleep next to his door.  
Roxi felt something soft against her skin and slowly opened her eyes to see Law asleep next to her while his breathe smelled of rum.  
"He only had a few drinks…"Roxi whispered to herself and slowly started to sit up and felt an arm around her waist.  
She looked down and saw Law's tattooed arm around her waist and she sighed.  
"I guess I can't get up for a while." Roxi lay back down and snuggled into the sheets.  
Bepo, Penguin and Shachi poked their heads into the room and they yelped in fear and saw a few scalpels in the wall near them.  
The three heart pirates looked back inside their captain's room to see him glaring at them with a very dangerous look in his eyes.  
The door closed as the surgeon lay back down next to the sea goddess and saw her sound asleep next to him.  
He smiled softly as he slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Roxi slowly woke up and felt her soft pillow moving up and down softly.  
She blinked as she felt something shift on her waist and looked up to see Law watching her with sleepy eyes.  
"Morning Miss Roxi…never knew you were a cuddlier." Law said to her and she glared at him.  
Bepo walked to his captain's room holding a tray with two coffees and he heard a loud slap and a crash.  
The door slammed opened as Bepo saw Roxi trying to get away from Law as he held onto her waist and she held onto his sword and the two captains looked at the door as Roxi hit Law with his sword where no man should be hit.  
Law groaned in pain as he let her go and she made a mad dash out of the room and towards the deck.

The eternal pirates slowly woke up as everyone walked out on deck to see Nikki asleep next to Ace.  
"They slept out here all night…damn…that's a first…" Drack said as he walked out with Amy.  
They heard someone calling for Rayleigh and saw Bepo with a worried look and a red hand print on Laws face as him and Roxi sat on different sides of the deck.  
"Do I want to know what happened?" Rayleigh asked them.  
The Pirate Captains looked at each other and snorted.  
"You kicked him didn't you, Captain…" Nikki asked her as Roxi groaned.  
"No…I used his sword…and hit the wrong area…Course his pride got to him.  
Law snorted and walked inside.  
They saw an island and Roxi summoned a portal and vanished inside it.  
"She feels bad…wait Rayleigh what are we going to do about Roxi's birthday…" Amy asked him.  
"We can still have a party…but we got to think…let me go talk to someone…" Rayleigh said as he jumped over the railing onto the sub deck.

The Heart and Eternal pirates docked and walked onto the island.  
Roxi walked around some shops. "I guess a new bathing suit wouldn't hurt…" Roxi said to herself as she was lost in thought and crashed into something or more like someone.  
Roxi looked up as green met steel grey. "We really must stop meeting like this Roxi." Law said to her causing her to smile at him.  
"Yeah I know but I wanted to ask…want to ask…if you want to go shopping with me Law-_kun_" Roxi said to him as they both smirked and their eyes held much mischief.

The two pirate crews walked towards the pool area, all wearing swim suits and they saw two familiar people lounging on some chairs one wearing black and yellow swim trunks with the heart pirate jolly roger on the side while the other one wore black and white bikini showing all her tattoos.

Amy and Nikki watched their captain read a book while Law was asleep with his hat over his face.  
"Is…he asleep?" Amy asked her captain.  
"Yes I think anyway…Is my dad here…" Roxi asked them as they nodded.  
Roxi yelped as Law grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him as Marco and Drack crashed into the chair Roxi was just sitting in.  
Roxi buried her face into Law's neck.


	8. Birthday special part 2

Birthday Special part 2

The Moby Dick docked at the island and Whitebeard looked around before walking down the path to the resort.  
The commanders followed him as they made their way only to see Drack and Marco crash into a building near them with gashes and bruises on them.  
"Sorry…Pops…" Marco said as Drack kicked him.  
"Told you Amy was wearing a bikini…you…bastard…" Drack said to him as both siblings growled at each other.  
"Enough…dragon brat…wheres my daughter?" Whitebeard asked him as they both looked at the giant man.  
"Pool area…she said she has a gift for you…" Drack said to him as his wounds healed and he flew off.

Roxi sat at the bar with Law and he saw her new tattoo on her back with angel wings underneath her jolly roger. "So that's why you didn't want me to see…shame on you princess." Law said to her and she smiled while he smirked at her.  
"Yeah…Law why are you chasing after me…" Roxi asked him as she drank some wine.  
The Surgeon of Death drank the last of his beer and set it down. "Because…we made a promise to see each other again…and I find your powers interesting." Law said to her causing her to blush a bit.  
"I thought you were scared of me…cause of what happened…" Roxi asked him.  
"No…when I saw you change into your elemental form infront of me and my father…a strong race of long ago…said to have almost destroyed the world… I want to find out more but I know I cant experiment on you…already tried that…and you nearly killed me with my own scalpel…" Law said to her and watched her smirk.  
"Told you…I hate doctors…and you need to learn more about me and my family…before I can trust you fully sorry." Roxi said to him as both their crews watched the strange captains.

"We should have warned him about trying to experiment on her…that's why he has claw marks…" Crocus said with a sweat drop.  
"She healed him though…I gave his crew some books that might help him learn more…but some of it was hard to read…" Rayleigh said to him as they drank sake.  
Amy sunbathed with Nikki while Drack fell asleep on the chair in a upside down position.  
"What is it with him and sleeping weird…" Nikki asked him as the two girls watched him.  
"Wait what did Roxi get her Dad for a gift? She left with Drack and Rayleigh for a week and came back nearly dead." Amy asked her friend as Drack fell off the chair and opened his eyes.  
"Ask…Rayleigh…I feel like I got a hang over…" Drack said to them as they heard Marco chatting with Whitebeard while the Whitebeard pirates followed them.  
Whitebeard saw Roxi chatting with Law and blinked.  
"Marco…whos that brat talking to Roxi…" Whitebeard asked the phoenix.  
Marco looked at him. "That's Trafalgar Law…her childhood crush." Marco said to him as they watched the two captain chat and Roxi blushed.  
"He's flirting with her…" Vista said as they saw Ace walked over to Nikki with some drinks and food.  
"Ace what took you so long…you fell asleep huh?" Nikki asked him and he blushed.  
"N-no!...okay yes…"Ace said to her.  
Nikki grabbed a napkin and cleaned his face. "I swear…you're a hand full…but still cute" Nikki said as she kissed his cheek.

Roxi walked off towards the hotel and saw her aunt and a cloaked figure.  
"Hey sweetie…your dad is here huh…" Rima asked her.  
"Yes…um…" Roxi said while rubbing her arm.  
"I'll tell him to head towards the hotel cause you want to give your gift to him early…how are your wounds and powers?" Rima asked him.  
"still hurt and their almost fully back." Roxi said to her as she looked at the cloaked figure and softly smiled.  
Rima walked off as the two walked to the lobby and talked.  
"He's not going to be mad Roxi…you wanted him happy…"The woman said to her.  
"I know…he doesn't fully believe me about…that night…he thought I lost control of my powers…the last thing I remembered was seeing…you die…then feeling so much rage building up." Roxi said as she gently touched her log pose.  
"Roxanne D. Mizuki…there's a reason why he killed me…do you remember my best friend…Gol D. Roger? That was the log pose he gave me when we found One piece…he helped keep me and Rima hidden…reason why is cause were elementals…"She said to her as Roxi nodded and heard talking outside.  
Roxi looked up while getting up and watched as her father walked into the hotel.  
"H-Hey Pop's…um…I wanted to give your gift early…I hope you don't mind…" Roxi said in a nervous tone.  
Rima sighed and looked at the tall man.  
Whitebeard watched his daughter while kneeling down and hugging her.  
Roxi froze in his arms. "I wasn't mad at you…it was hard for me to believe you because you were still a child…" Whitebeard told his daughter as she blinked.  
Roxi bite her lip as Rima watched her niece start to cry and saw Marco walked in.  
Roxi held onto her dads chest as she cried. "Then why did you make it feel like you hated me for so long! Do you know what it feels like to not feel wanted…I made friends…Amy…Nikki…Ace and Luffy and others…i-I hate you!" Roxi screamed as she cried more and he held her closer to him.  
Marco walked over to Rima and looked at her. "Um…whats going on…" Marco asked her.  
"Father daughter talk…" Rima said as Whitebeard looked at the cloaked figure and slowly let his daughter go.  
"Roxi…whos this…" Whitebeard asked her as the person softly smiled.  
"Dad…well…how can I say this…" Roxi said to him while rubbing her head.  
The person took off the cloak and he saw his wife.  
"Chloe…how…" Whitebeard asked her.  
"Roxi wanted to see you happy…" Chloe said but was cut off as the ground shook a bit.  
"Roxi! You said she died!" Whitebeard said to her in rage.  
"I brought her back dad!" Roxi growled at him as her markings appeared.  
"Edward! Don't yell at her! She nearly…" Rima said and Roxi's wings appeared on her back and she flew through a opened window.  
"And…there she goes…" Marco said to them.  
"She almost died…bringing me back…when a elemental dies in this world…we get sent back to our world…So Roxi opened a portal into our world…and…yeah…she forced herself to stay under control…and when we got back…she lost a lot of blood…from fighting the guards to get back here…she just wanted you happy…" Chloe said to him as he looked at her and she touched a crystal around her neck.

Roxi flew off towards the beach and she landed near the shore with tears going down her face. _Everytime I try to make him happy…he gets mad…I hate this!_ Roxi thought to herself unaware of steel grey eyes watching her.

5 _years ago in the New World  
_  
_Rima cleaned the glasses in her bar on Eternal Island while watching Roxi's crew laughing with each other.  
The crystal on the bar glowed blue then slowly turned black.  
Rayleigh and Crocus heard a glass break causing everyone to go silent.  
"Rima?What's wrong…" Rayleigh asked her then he saw the crystal crack a bit as she ran out of the bar with the pirates following her.  
Deep in the forest lies a old ancient door when suddenly the ground shook hard and the sea grew restless.  
Rima ran infront of the door as a powerful haki blasted the doors open and they saw a portal glowing red.  
"Rima!" A 15 year old Roxi cried as a few chains flew pass her and held onto the metal pillars around the clearing.  
"She's…coming back…this aura…Crocus!" Rima said as they saw two figures come flying at them and white angel feathers flew around them.  
"Oh god…" Shakky whispered as they saw blood around the two elementals and saw Chloe with tears going down her face.  
"Crocus! Please! She got hurt protecting me! Shes losing blood!" Chloe cried as she held a bloody Roxi as strange glowing red markings slowly faded into her body.  
"Mom…I'm…sorry…" Roxi whispered as she fainted in her arms._

Roxi watched the sea as she saw a bottle of beer appear infront of her and saw a note tied to it.  
Roxi pulled the note off and read it.

_Come to the hotel suite number 6_

Roxi blinked and looked at the beer then drank some while getting up and walked towards the hotel.

Rima and Chloe treated Whitebeards wounds and she slapped him.  
"She wanted things to go back the way they were when she was little…" Chloe said to him and they saw Amy walk over ot them. "Have yall seen Roxi's stuff? It was in her room when I went to check on her but the room was empty and the Heart pirates been acting weird." Amy said to them as Rima laughed.  
"Too much déjà vu!" Rima said while drinking her wine causing them to stare at her weirdly.  
"Rima…what are you talking about?" Chloe asked her sister as she sat on the couch.  
"Remember how you and your crush would sneak away from both crews to be together? Our little Roxi has a huge crush on a rookie." Rima said with a smirk.  
Chloe got up and walked off. "Rayleigh!" Chloe screamed as she saw him drunk near Crocus.  
Chloe sweat dropped as she approached her old friend.  
"Okay…before you kill me…I took her to North Blue…" Rayleigh said as the Elemental smirked darkly and dragged him off.

Roxi looked at the door and knocked. "Hello?" Roxi said as the door opened and she dropped the note while walking into the room.  
The room was huge a king size bed with a few candles lite and smelled sweet into the room.  
"Holy hell…" Roxi whispered as she heard the bathroom door open and saw Law walk out in nothing but a towel around his waist.  
Law looked up as he pulled the towel from his head and saw a blushing Roxi staring at him.  
"oh you got the note huh?" Law asked her as he smirked.  
The young elemental snorted and walked over to the balcony as she ignored him.  
Law walked over to his bag and took out his under and jeans.  
Roxi looked down and saw a beautiful garden. "It's really beautiful here…"Roxi said in a sad voice.  
"It didn't go so well…did it?" Law asked her as she sighed and relaxed her back as warm fingers touched her tattooed back.  
Roxi flinched as she felt Law's hand travel to her hip where her other new bandage was located.  
"Another tattoo? I'm kind of curious…" Law whispered in her ear causing her to shiver a bit while moving away from him quickly.  
"No…its nothing." Roxi said as she backed away from the smirking doctor.  
"your face is red…do you have a fever miss Roxi?" Law asked her with a sick smirk on his face causing her to run to the door only to find it locked.  
"Shit…locked in a room with him…"Roxi whispered and yelped as Law grabbed her around the waist.  
"I'm not so bad Roxi I'm only curious…I must say your skin is very smooth for a pirate…what kind of herbs do you use?" Law asked her as she head butted him and backed away as he held his nose.  
"Why did you ask me to come here Law…" Roxi asked him as she glanced around the room for a way out.  
"Just to talk…oh your friend wanted to tell you she got you a appointment with a massage." Law said to her making her stare at him like he had two heads.  
"You sick bastard! I hate it when you scare me like that! You sadistic doctor!" Roxi growled as he smiled while walking over to the door and opened it.  
Roxi ran out of the room and tackled Amy to the ground. "Spa day please!" Roxi cried to her friend.  
"He scared you again huh…alright come on." Amy said as the two women walked down the hallway leaving Law to lean against the wall as Bepo walked over to him and handed him a bag.  
"It's all there captain…the lady at the spa was terrified of me saying your name…she said not to destroy everything…" Bepo said to him as Law smirked.

Roxi smiled as she relaxed in the pool with two best friends. "So after here how about a massage?" Amy said to her friends.  
"Sounds good…"Roxi said as she drank some wine.  
"Law scared you again didn't he , Captain?" Nikki asked her friend and she blushed.  
"No…yes…" Roxi said as her friends laughed.  
Penguin and Shachi watched the girls and sighed.  
"Cant believe their taken…I mean damn…they look hot in bikinis but captain told us if we tried anything he would use us as experiments…" Shachi said to him as they both shivered and laid their heads on the table and saw Law walk towards town.

Roxi got out of the pool and grabbed her towel. "I'm going to change…I don't want to get oil on my suit." Roxi said to them and they followed her.  
Roxi dressed in black shorts with kneel high brown boots with a yellow halter top showing her midriff.  
"You never told him about the other tattoo?" Amy asked her captain.  
"No…cause knowing him he will try to kidnap me…again." Roxi said softly as they made their way towards town.

They walked into the spa and saw a lady at the desk smile at them.  
"Hello Ladies how can I help you today?" The woman asked them.  
"We have a appointment for Roxi, Amy and Nikki the special treatment." Amy said to her.  
Roxi and Nikki looked through a magazine.  
"Alright Miss Roxi's Masseuse is here and getting the room ready for her…you two are still on lunch break."The woman said to them as Roxi nodded.  
The woman showed Roxi to the room and saw a bed in the middle of the room with the room dimmed and candles all around the room light with a strong oil smell.  
"holy roger…" Roxi whispered as she saw the person by the sink cleaning something.  
"Please go into the changing room and get ready miss…" The man said to her in a deep husky voice causing her to blush slightly and she walked over to the changing room and walked inside.  
The man smirked as he hid his sword in the corner.  
Roxi undressed and grabbed a towel.  
As she walked out the room was quiet yet very relaxing.  
"If you would Miss…please lay down on the table and relax." The man said to her as she walked over to the table and laid down on it.  
She listened to the mans foot steps and suddenly felt warm hands on her back while the towel slowly lowered to rest at her waist.

A hour later Amy and Nikki walked out and stretched their muscles while looking around for their friend.  
"Where the hell is captain…she should be done by now." Nikki said as a elder lady walked over to them.  
"Your looking for a young woman wearing a black hoodie and boots right? She left already with a handsome young man wearing a furry hat."The woman said to them causing the young girls to stare at her in horror.

Roxi sat in a restaurant across from Law as they both looked at their menus.  
"How's your nose, Law-kun?" Roxi asked him causing the Dark Doctor to glance at her with a smirk.  
"Doesn't hurt as much…thank you." Law said to her as their waiter walked over to them.  
"What would you both like?" The waiter asked them both with a smile.  
"Can I have a small salad and the seafood special?" Roxi asked him.  
"Of course Miss and you sir?" The waiter said with a fake smile.  
"The steak special." Law said to him while looking at Roxi.  
The waiter nodded and hurried off.  
"Why does it feel like when I'm with you every man is terrified to talk to me?" Roxi asked him as his smirk widened.  
Roxi drank her water and looked at her childhood friend.  
"I must say your skin is smooth I'm very curious how you keep it soft after every fight." Law asked her as he drank some water.  
"That's my secret handsome." Roxi said to him causing his eyes to widened a bit.  
All the customers watched the strange couple as they ate their food and Roxi's salad came to her and the man hurried off again.  
Roxi quietly ate her salad with the doctor watching her.  
_why does it feel like he is undressing me with his eyes again…_Roxi thought to herself as she finished her salad.

Sorry if I missed spelled some words working on this late at night and work has been insane lately. Hope you all enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Birthday Special Part 3

Law's steak was brought to the table along with Roxi's seafood special and the two pirate captains ate in silence._  
This is creepy…I know he is planning something…but what…_Roxi thought to herself as she finished her food and saw Marco walk over to them wearing swim trunks.  
"I got all your gifts from the crew and the allies, Roxi…" Marco said to her as she nodded and glanced at Law to see him watched the two.  
"Thanks Marco…um…" Roxi said to him while he shifted a bit.  
"Pop's isn't that mad…just worried that you almost killed yourself again…"Marco said to her while handing her a new bag with a hat on it.  
Roxi took the bag and watched her friend leave while looking at the hat.  
The hat was Ace's black one and she softly smiled.

The duo walked out of the restaurant and Roxi walked over to a clothing store with Law following her.  
Roxi looked at the women's clothing and saw Law looking at the jeans and shirts.  
_He sure has changed a lot…he isn't that weird boy that wanted to distect his best friend…or maybe he still is…but damn…why did he have to be so damn hot!...Bad Roxi! No thinking that! Remember what happened last time…_Roxi thought to herself as she walked over to the dressing room and tried on some clothes.  
Law watched her as she walked into the dressing room and saw his first mate walk over to him with Shachi and Penguin.  
"Um…captain…whats the plan?" Bepo asked him as Law smirked.  
"Get the extra room next to mine cleaned and set up…I think its time we leave soon…" Law said to him as his crew members nodded and walked out as Roxi walked out of the dressing room.  
"Where to next Law-kun?" Roxi asked him as they paid for their clothes.  
"I don't know…its your birthday you pick."Law said to her as she grabbed his hand and they walked over to a ice cream stand.  
_Still the same girl from back then…only much more…interesting and womanly._ Law thought to himself as he followed the 5'6 woman over to the ice cream stand.  
"Hello young lady what would you and your boyfriend like?" The man asked her as she blushed softly.  
"He-He isn't my…"Roxi said as Law covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Two chocolate ice creams." Law said to him as the man nodded.  
Roxi glared at Law and pouted when he pulled his hand away causing him to smirk at her.  
"Ass…I hate it when you do that…Can I at least pay for my own ice cream?" Roxi asked him causing his smirk to widened.  
"No…"Law said to her as he handed her ice cream to her and she snorted while walking away from the surgeon.  
"Damn bastard…why must men always be like that…" Roxi growled as she licked her ice cream.  
Law followed her as she made her way to the beach and sat on a chair.

Amy and Nikki saw the heart pirates packing their supplies and both girls nodded while sneaking over to the heart pirates sub.  
"Captain is really going to kidnap the sea goddess…man I hope he knows what he is doing…her bounty is really high…how much was it?" Shachi asked his friend as they carried crates towards the deck.  
"over 400 million beri…"Bepo told them making them both jump in fright.  
"Bepo! Stop doing that!" Both men growled at the bear.  
Amy looked at Nikki. "He's going to kidnap Captain…but…" Nikki said to her as they both saw Law walk over to his crew.  
"How is everything coming?" Law asked his crewmates.  
"Good the extra room is cleaned and everything…we moved some of your books to the office." Shachi said to his captain.  
"Good…Bepo whats wrong?" Law asked his friend.  
"Two elemental pirates are here…smells…like women." Bepo said as he sniffed the air.  
Amy and Nikki stiffened and heard the dark doctor walk towards their hiding spot behind a pile of barrels.  
"Room" Law said in a eerie calm voice.  
The girls watched as his powers formed a sphere around them and they heard a flap of wings.  
A portal appeared as Drack walked through holding Roxi's swords as she walked out from behind him wearing a black captains coat.  
Amy smiled. "Captain…thank god…"Amy said as Roxi smirked at Law.  
"Drack…get Amy and Nikki out of here…" Roxi said to him as he handed her swords to her while both captains got into fighting stance.  
"You figured it out huh…" Law said to her as he smirked at her.  
"Yeah…plus when you were giving me such a amazing massage…I must say I should come to you for massages more often, Surgeon of Death." Roxi said to him as she glowed softly and they saw a weird ecplise while Amy and Nikki stood near their captain.  
Roxi smirked more as white angel wings came out and one slowly turned black.  
"It's…Drack tell Rayleigh were heading out…" Amy said to him as Roxi's clothes changed to shorts and a bikini top both black with strange markings on them along with her body.  
Amy got into a fighting stance while Nikki pulled out her swords and the heart pirates stood around them waiting for their captains orders.  
"I can handle the Sea Goddess…" Law said to them and saw the ground crack under Roxi's feet.  
"Like your near my level Law…I held back…during our last fight to not kill you handsome." Roxi said to him as she smiled and her eyes shined with mischief.  
Shachi and Penguin got into fighting stance as Bepo stayed near Law.  
Roxi ran at Law as he blocked her attack with his sword and skid back a bit.  
_Such power…_Law thought to himself as Roxi kicked him back and Bepo kicked the swords out of her hands causing her to fight him and the swords almost hit Law.  
Amy and Nikki fought Shachi and Penguin as Drack flew off towards the sky.  
Law watched as Roxi and Bepo fought using martial arts.  
"So…she does know Martial arts…" Law whispered to himself as he watched as her body softly glowed.  
Roxi jumped back a few feet away from the bear and she whispered something as the ground around her glowed and what seemed like more of her appeared.  
"She summoned her crystals…and that must mean…" Amy said as they watched as the bear had a hard time fighting the other Roxi's.  
Law looked around as he saw one missing and saw her sitting on a rock while he grabbed his sword and appeared behind her.  
"Try it and I swear I will cut off your jewels in your pants Law…" Roxi said to him.

A hour later Roxi hid behind a rock breathing hard with Amy and Nikki near her.  
"You over used your powers captain…it looks like you and Law are both tired…I think all of us are from that huge fight…" Amy said to her as Roxi sat on the ground.  
Roxi glanced around the rock and saw Law looking around.  
"Go…towards the ship…" Roxi said to them.  
"No way in hell…I'm not leaving you captain…" Nikki said to her.  
"Same…were your friends…plus you're a captain…no matter what…we will stay with you…" Amy said to her as she smiled at her captain along with Nikki.  
"Then let's wait for the signal…" Roxi said to them as the sky went to normal.  
Roxi grabbed her sword and blocked the sword that almost hit her and the others.  
The rock shattered as Law appeared in front of her with his sword clashing against hers.  
Roxi and law danced around each other as she blocked his sword and he grabbed her arm causing her to drop her sword.  
Law pulled her to his chest and held her there.  
"Looks like…I win Roxi…" Law said to her as he locked eyes with hers.

Amy and Nikki saw a huge fire jolly roger in the sky.  
"Ace…" Nikki said softly. "Captain!"  
Both girls watched as Roxi kissed Law and he kissed her back as his arms wrapped around her slim form.  
Roxi placed her hands on his chest and heard a soft growl erupt from the Surgeon's chest.  
Roxi pulled away. "Not yet…plus you need to get a little stronger…my Surgeon of Death…" Roxi said to him as she gently touched his face causing his eyes to soften.  
Amy and Nikki giggled as Roxi's fox tattoo on her arm glowed softly and she smiled sweetly at the older man.  
"Sorry…but the sea can't be tamed just yet…" Roxi whispered to him as she changed into a small silver fox and ran over to Amy and Nikki while her swords glowed and flew off towards their ship.  
Bepo, Shachi and Penguin blinked.  
The three females ran off as the pirates looked at their captain.  
"Captain…what do we do?" Bepo asked him.  
Law blinked and smirked while walking off towards the sub.  
"Lets set sail…" Law said to them while the three pirates stared at their captain.

Later that night, Roxi watched the sun set and sighed.  
Rayleigh walked over to her and sat down near her.  
"You wanted to go with him for a while huh…" Rayleigh asked his captain as she watched the yellow sub traveling next to them.  
"Yeah…sure I mess with them but…" Roxi said and yelped when Rayleigh smacked her.  
"Then go to him kid…I'll watch over the crew…just no sex" Rayleigh said and Roxi turned bright red.

Law watched his crew eating and laughing together.  
The sub shook a bit and Bepo ran out of the room.  
Law followed Bepo and they came to the control room to see the captain's chair facing another direction.  
Law walked over to the chair to see a head of brown hair fall over the side and smirked.  
"What did you need miss Roxi." Law asked the young woman.  
Roxi looked up from her book and smirked.  
"Well I wanted to spend time with Bepo and the crew some hope you don't mind…plus my crew is busy I wanted to ask you if you could give me a check up…Dr. Law." Roxi said to him as she slowly got up from the chair and he saw her wearing a tank top and shorts.  
Bepo hugged Roxi and she giggled while scratching his ear and he made a weird sound.  
Roxi held onto Bepo as he walked towards the gallery with Law following them.  
"The crew wanted to celebrate with you but you left very fast." Law said to her as Bepo set her down and they walked in.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROXI-SAN!"The heart pirates said and the young girl blinked.  
"wow…wait Law where are all my clothes from the hotel?" Roxi asked while looking at the captain.  
"Later…" Law said to her as she smiled and danced with the drunk crew.

Cid chuckled as Sachi and Penguin danced together making Roxi walk over to Law; who has his hat over his eyes and he shifted a bit when Roxi walked over to him.  
"Don't worry I didn't drink too much." Roxi said to him as she sat next to him.  
Law glanced at her and he saw her hair to her shoulders and her drinking water.  
Law watched her as he saw most of her bandaged areas exposed to see it fully healed and her back more relaxed.  
Roxi yelped a bit when Law grabbed her arm and they stared at each other while walking out of the gallery.

Cid walked around the sub looking for the two captains and saw the captains office door open.  
He saw Law asleep on the couch with Roxi playing with his short hair.  
"he needs another shower huh." Cid asked her as Law opened his eyes a bit and glanced at Roxi.  
"No…its funny cause his hair is always so bed head." Roxi said while Law smirked. "Then maybe you should shower with me." Law said to her as he sat up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
Cid laughed and set a tray of cheese cake down in front of the two captains.  
"I know you don't like sweets captain but its Roxi's birthday." Cid said to him.  
Law snorted and looked at Roxi as she got up and grabbed a piece of cake while taking a bite into it.  
"Cid this is great thank you." Roxi said to him.  
Cid laughed and thanked her quietly as he walked out.  
Law slowly got up and walked behind Roxi.  
"so…are you going to tell me what your hiding…"Law whispered in her ear.  
Roxi set the cake slice down as she felt his arms around her waist and chest.  
Roxi relaxed against his chest. "Now…why would I tell you that…" Roxi asked him as she yelped as he slammed her onto the couch and got on top of her.  
Roxi's eyes had a terrified look as Law saw a small tattoo on her hip and he looked at her to see her emotions racing in her eyes.  
Law quickly got off her as she backed away from him.

Rayleigh yawned as he walked into the kitchen to see Amy holding her head. "Hang over?" Rayleigh asked the young girl.  
She nodded and blinked. "Wheres…captain…" Amy asked the firstmate.  
"With her boyfriend." Rayleigh said to her as she blinked while holding her head.  
Bepo, Penguin and Sachi slowly opened their captain's door to see Law shirtless softly snoring and Roxi curled up next to him wearing his hoodie and softly breathing.  
"Should we wake them up…her crew is freaking out a bit…" Bepo whispered only for a few scalpels almost hit them causing them to look up and saw Roxi and Law glaring at them.  
"Get out…" Law growled as Roxi laid her head down on the pillows.  
The three pirates run off in fear of their captain's rage.  
Roxi smiled. "You know they think we had sex…thank you for no hurting me Law." Roxi said to him.  
"You're welcome…sorry about your clothes." Law said to her and she hit him with a pillow.  
"You took all my clothes and hide them on your sub…then rip my jeans and tank top while trying to see the tattoo…I hate you." Roxi said to him and he smirked while tickling her.  
Roxi laughed and kicked him away and he grabbed her causing her to almost fall off the bed.  
Law grabbed her and she flipped him over as he blinked as she sat on him only wearing his hoodie and her black laced underwear.  
"You know whats weird…this is too kinky for you to know at a young age." Law said to her teasingly.  
Roxi giggled as she tied him down to the bed and gently kissed him.  
Law growled at her as she pulled away.  
"You love teasing me huh…" Law asked her out of breathe.  
"Very…don't know if you got morning wood or just a boner…but I got a very important meeting to go to soon…" Roxi said to him as she got off him and grabbed her ripped clothes while grabbing some from the spare room next to Law's.  
The surgeon tried to reach for a scalpel o his nightstand.  
Roxi walked back into the room and smiled. "I got to go handsome…"Roxi said to him as she kissed his head and walked into a portal that just opened in the room and closed as she walked through it.  
"She really is…a cunning woman…that damn vixen…" Law said as he smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Roxi woke up as she felt the ship slow down and she heard footsteps heading for her room.  
A light knock filled the room. "It's open ray-san…"Roxi said as she got up from the big bed and walked over to her bag.  
Rayleigh walked over to her and smiled. "You got a hicky on your neck still…wait what did yall do?" Rayleigh asked his captain as she put on her jeans and a bikini top.  
"Perverted bastard grabbed me while I was trying to get away from him and he wanted to see the other new tattoo I got…and ripped my clothes…"Roxi said to him as he sweat dropped.  
"Ah…to be young again…sounds like your parents and Ace's parents…"Rayleigh said to her as they walked out onto the deck to see a huge island.  
"I got a bad feeling again…"Roxi whispered to him and he nodded.  
MarieJois slowly came into view. "They had you come with me so I don't cause too much trouble?" Roxi looked at the pink flamingo as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Yes but I told them that I couldn't keep you from killing everything that pisses you off." Doflamingo said to her causing her to growl and shocked him a bit.  
Doflamingo backed away from her as he smirked more at her.  
"Touch me again and I **will** kill you." Roxi said to him as she followed Rayleigh off the ship after it docked.

Amy and Nikki sighed as they relaxed on the deck and saw a black sail on the side of the ship.  
"I guess its Law again…"Amy said as she got up and walked over to the railing and yelped as someone jumped over the railing and landed on the deck.  
Amy backed away from the man as his eerie yellow eyes watched her.  
"Where is Roxi D. Mizuki?" The man asked as Nikki ran over to Amy and a Harpoon almost hit the man.  
"Oh its just you Mihawk…"Crocus said to him causing the two girls to stare at him. "Roxi went to a meeting with Rayleigh."  
"Then I shall wait for her to come back…" Mihawk said to them as he walked over to a lounge chair and sat down with his sword next to him.  
"Oh god…if…hes here…that isn't good…"Nikki said to Amy.

A few days later.

Bepo watched Law reading a book on the deck as the Heart pirates made their way to another island.  
"Captain…you seem more…on edge lately…"Bepo said to him.  
Shachi and Penguin nodded in agreement.  
A chest crashed onto their deck with a note tied to the lock.  
Law got up as they saw something in the water.  
Bepo and the other two ran to the railing as their captain read the note.

_Hey Law,_

No I didn't get into too much trouble I just got you something and the next island go to the hotel and ask for the sirens oh and in the chest is some medical books and something Rayleigh wanted you to have even though I'm pissed off at both of you.

Love, Roxi.  
  
Law blinked and saw a small wrapped up package and saw a small note attached to it. "Eat it or I won't come back." Law said out loud as his crew stared at him.

The Eternal Pirates saw another island off into the distance and blinked. "We are heading there?" Amy asked her friend.  
"I guess so…hey Crocus! Are we really heading to that island?" Nikki asked the older man.  
"Yes…now stop yelling!" Crocus growled at the young girls as they both flipped him off as they watched the island get closer.  
"Um…Mr. Mihawk are you getting off or just going to sit there drinking wine?" Amy asked him.  
Mihawk looked up at her from his newspaper. "I will stay here…"Mihawk said to her as both girls sweatdropped.

On the island the two girls walked around and saw people scared of them. "This isn't good…didn't you see that ship when we docked?" Amy asked her friend.  
"Yeah really creepy…and saw blood on its deck…wonder who they are…"Nikki said to her friend.  
They walked into a bar and Drack followed them as they sat at the bar.  
"Um hi what would three like?" The bartender asked them as he glanced at the group in the corner.  
"Three beers."Amy said to him as Drack sat next to her.  
"That flag…I think it belongs to the Kid pirates…"Drack said to her as both girls stared at him.  
"Your kidding…"Nikki said to him.  
"No…I remember the captain having a high bounty…"Drack said to them as he finished four beers.  
"holy crap…"Amy said to him as they felt the metal shake a bit.

A tall man in the corner watched the trio as they sat and drank their beers.  
"Killer…those three that just walked in…"The man asked the blonde next to him.  
"They are Amy the Mystical Tamer, Drack the black Dragon and Nikki the Assassin."Killer said to his captian.  
"Their captain is The Sea goddess huh…"Kid said to him as they watched them.  
A group of men walked towards the trio and started to flirt with the girls.

Drack growled as he grabbed the mans arm. "Leave them alone…or you die."Drack growled.  
"Who the hell do you think you are punk!" The man growled as the men took out their weapons and pointed at drack.  
"S-sir! That's Drack the Black Dragon!" One man cried. "His bounty…is over 400 million!"  
Drack smirked as the girls sighed.  
"Wow…Drack is over protective of you Amy…"Nikki said to her friend as Drack kicked the man into a wall as two men grabbed Amy and Nikki.  
"Man…captain is going to be pissed once she finds out we caused chaos." Amy said as they both killed the men holding them.

An hour later the girls walked out of the bar with Drack following them.  
"That red haired guy kept eyeing you Nikki same with his friend."Drack said to her as he popped his back.  
Nikki punched his arm as she heard a buzzing sound.  
Nikki brought out her swords and blocked the spinning scythes of Killer.

Nikki and Killer fought as both crews watched them.  
"Didn't…captain say Nikki has a brother?" Amy asked her boyfriend.  
"Yes…but this is too weird…"Drack said to her.  
Kidd and the crew walked over to them.  
"Wheres your captain?" Kid asked them.  
"Meeting…why the hell do you care Kid?" Amy asked him as he glared at her.  
"Girl don't make me kill you the only reason why yall are alive is cause your Captain is really strong." Kid said to her with a dark smirk on his face.  
"Eustass "Captain" Kid…man you're even uglier in person than on the bounty poster." Drack said to him causing both crews to stare at him in horror.  
The metal all around them groaned as it all came flying at them.  
Amy and Nikki jumped into the air and smirked.  
Nikki destroyed all the metal as Drack kicked Killer away from them as all three of them stood back to back.  
"Drack…what is it with you and picking fights?" Amy asked her boyfriend.  
"Sorry bad habit…that's why me and captain get along so well…"Drack said to them.  
"You're a ass! This guys bounty is high as hell and Captain is going to kill us for picking a fight while she is gone."Nikki growled at him as she fought with Killer.  
Suddenly many Harpoons landed inbetween both crews and they saw two figures standing on a building.  
"I swear…I leave one day and you brats find trouble…"A voice said to them as they watched the two figures.  
"Told you…they are worse than that Strawhat kid and Ace…"Another voice said to his companion.  
"Holy…Why are you here! We thought you had a meeting!" Drack growled as he was in his hybrid form.

Yall can guess who it is. And if anyone has any ideas please tell me for this story or any one of my other stories.  
Hope you like it! XD


	11. Chapter 11

Forgot to tell you all…it was chocolate cake my friend got bored and gave me the idea so yeah if you have any questions feel free to ask me I don't mind.

And don't worry Amy's past will be soon we are working on it plus with a good explanation as to what Elementals are.

The Heart Pirates gathered around the table as they watched their captain open a neatly wrapped up box and saw his eyes widen.  
"She made…me a cake…"Law whispered.  
Everyone watched Law as he took a bite out of the slice of cake.  
"Well captain?" Penguin asked him as him and Shachi stood next to him.  
Law started to choke.  
"Roxi-san poisoned captain!" Bepo cried as everyone freaked out.  
Cid brought him some water as he drank it and cleared his throat.  
"Enough!" Law growled at his crew as they stopped and looked at their captain shocked.  
"It's a chocolate cake…northern blue style."Cid said to them as they stared at them confused.  
They heard a soft thud on the sub. "We are still surfaced…" Law said as he grabbed his cake and walked towards the entrance of his ship.

The trio watched as the older pirates landed near them. "Enough…Kid this island is under my captain's protection…so get what you want and leave…or I will kill you…"Rayleigh said to him causing him to glare at the older man.  
"Really? You and what army old man!" Kid growled as he felt metal at his neck.  
"Me…now…restock on what you need and wait for the log post to set…then get off my island." A dark female voice said to him as he felt really weak.  
"S-she is real…"Heat said to his crew and captain.  
"Sea Goddess…Roxi D. Newgate…I know that sword isn't made of sea stone…"Kid said to her as he started to sweat.  
"No…its my powers…now…leave my crew alone…while I'm on my…vacation…or I will kill you before you reach the New World…and One piece…"Roxi growled at him as her crew stared at her in confusion and shock.  
Roxi slowly vanished as Rayleigh laughed. "If that was the real one you wouldn't be a man anymore…trust me…she would kill you for hurting her crew…"Rayleigh said to him as they saw Kid walk off.

Law heard soft humming from the top of his ship and smelled faint vanilla.  
Bepo and the crew watched as their captain made his way to the top of the ladder and saw him smirk. "Is it Roxi-san?" Bepo asked his captain as he fully climb up and heard a yelp.  
Roxi stared at her friend with a soft smile. "I can explain why I look like this…"Roxi said to him as he picked her up and she held onto him.  
The heart pirates watched as their captain carried down a small bundle in his arms.  
"Tell cid to start cooking…"Law said to his crew as he made his way to his infirmary with a small child.  
"W-wait law! I don't need a checkup!"Roxi squeaked as he poked her side.  
"Yes you do I'm very curious as to why your 6 years old.  
The crew saw her with tears in her eyes as she looked at them. "Bepo…please…safe me from him."Roxi said to her bear friend.  
"Bring the food to the infirmary…"Law said to them firmly as they heard a door slam shut.

Cid cooked a lot of food. "So wait…she is a little girl?" Cid asked Bepo as the trio waited for the cook to finish.  
"Yes…about 6…"Bepo said to them as they smelled the food.  
"Bepo…you and captain knew Roxi when she was this age…why did he look pissed…"Penguin asked him.  
"Because…it scares him…that someone might take her when she is like this…"Bepo said to him as they all looked at him confused.

Roxi sat on the bed as Law wrote a few things down. "How long till your back to your regular age?" Law asked her.  
"Once I eat…I stole some clothes and came here…sorry…"Roxi said to him as he stood up while setting the file down.  
"Roxi…your not a burden on me…but you seem scared about being around me once you came back here…"Law said to her as he sat next to her on the bed and she scooted away.  
"He…told me a lot of stuff about you law…I don't know if its true or not…"Roxi said to him with a shaky voice.  
"Roxi…who…you know I wont hurt you…if I have I never meant it and you know that…"Law said to her.  
"Law…How do know…Doflamingo…"Roxi asked him as he stared at her in shock and a hint of anger.

They heard running feet as Roxi ran into the kitchen and hid in the closet.  
"Roxi?" The trio asked as they heard things breaking in the infirmary.  
Cid walked over to the closet and pulled a shaking Roxi out. "C-can I stay anywhere but his room…"Roxi asked them as they saw tears in her eyes.

A hour later, Law walked into the kitchen to see his crew minus Bepo eating.  
"Hey captain…"Cid said to him as he set a plate down at the bar.  
"Wheres Roxi and Bepo?" Law asked him as he sat down at the bar.  
"She fell asleep after eating as some strange markings appeared so Bepo took her to her room…I know its not my place to ask…but did you hit Roxi…"Cid asked him as Law looked at him.  
"No…"Law said to him as Bepo walked into the room with a faint blush.  
"what happened Bepo?" Shachi asked him.  
"After I made sure she was asleep…she changed back into her regular age…"Bepo said blushing.  
"Then why are you…don't tell me…she was naked?!" Penguin asked him shocked.  
The crew stared at him shocked as Law grabbed his plate and walked off.  
"Don't tell me…well…captain hasn't changed…"Cid said to them as they stared at him in horror. "He wont hurt her…trust me…Law isn't like that…"Cid started to clean the kitchen a bit.

Law made his way towards his room and stopped as he stood infront of Roxi's door.  
He slowly walked into her room to see her wearing his hoodie and shorts.  
Roxi softly groaned as she slept with her shoulder length hair around her face as she softly breathed.  
"Law…"Roxi softly whispered in her sleep.  
Law walked over to her bed and sat down as he watched her.  
Roxi softly stirred as she slowly woke up and saw Law watching her.  
"Roxi…I'm sorry about earliar…you didn't get hurt or anything?" Law asked her as he saw her bandaged wrist and quickly grabbed it.  
Roxi flinched as he unwrapped her bandages.  
"He did this to you…didn't he…"Law asked her as she slowly nodded.  
"I'm a warlord Law…i…told them not to hurt anyone in my crew or my family…"Roxi said to him as he saw a big bruise on her wrist.  
"Why did he do this to you…"Law whispered to her.  
"He…saw your mark on me…Rayleigh got me out of there…while we were trying to get out of MarieJois." Roxi said to him.  
Roxi looked away from him as she felt him gently touch the bruise. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me… and I know there are things I don't know about you…I'm sorry."Roxi whispered as she felt the bed shift a bit and saw Law sitting down next to her as she moved away from him.  
"Don't make me slap you…you know I hate it when someone cries…I don't like weaklings."Law said to her as she punched him causing him to fall on the ground.  
He saw tears going down her face as her markings slowly appeared.  
"Shut up! After I left north blue I trained every bloody day! You bastard! I watched my own mother die right infront of me! My own father doesn't believe me that Blackbeard killed her the only ones that believe me is Marco and my crew! That's why I vowed to Ace that I would kill Blackbeard for killing my mother and friend!" Roxi screamed at him as he stared at her wide eyed while holding his nose. " you don't know what its like to have everyone scared of you because your powers can destroy everything! That's why I left before I lost control again! I didn't want you or Bepo hurt cause of me! The Gorosei kept me a secret because of what I am! I maybe a elemental but I'm something that everyone fears Law! So you better think twice before giving me threats or orders! I've been a pirate since I was 7!"Roxi growled as her eyes flashed silver.

The heart pirates stood outside Roxi's door as they heard Roxi's speech as she stormed out of her room to the lower areas of the sub in just her shorts and Law's hoodie as he ran after her. "I feel like a ass now…for telling her that captain will force her to tell us where One piece is…"Shachi said to them as they nodded.  
"I think we all feel like that man…"Penguin said to him as they heard yelling from the engine room and a loud slap as Bepo ran down to the engine room and gasped.  
The crew followed him and blinked at the scene before them.  
Roxi held her cheek as Law clinched his hands and glared at her.  
"Your not a monster…nor are you evil…if they said you were then they don't know the real you…or how you are with your friends." Law said to her as she looked at him in shock.  
"C-captain slapped Roxi-san…"Bepo said to them shocked.  
Roxi hugged Law causing him to stiffen then slowly relax as he slowly hugged her back.  
"Have y'all noticed…that Roxi is shorter than captain…hes like over 6 feet tall and she is like 5 something…"Cid said to them causing them to blinked and watching the two pirates.  
Multiple scalpels almost hit the crew as they stared at the two pirate captains in absolute horror to see them with a deadly glare.  
"Don't you all have jobs?"Law growled as the crew screamed in fear and ran off leaving Bepo standing there.  
Roxi softly giggled. "Sorry about scaring you Bepo…"Roxi said to him causing him to blush.

Amy lounged around the hotel room and sighed. "So captain is with her boyfriend and we are being lazy…"Amy said to them as she played with Drack's hair as he slept next to her with his head in her lap.  
"Yup…she needed a vacation from the crew…plus she had a lot of stress build up."Rayleigh said to them as they stared at him in horror.  
"Her father will kill anyone that took her flower!" Ace said to him in horror.  
"Yeah! Plus she doesn't trust men that much."Nikki said to him as the older pirates laughed their heads off.  
"She wont lose her flower yet…"Rayleigh said to them causing them to blink at the older pirate.

The heart pirates heard soft moaning from the infirmary and stared at the door in confusion. "A-are they…"Penguin asked Cid and Bepo.  
"No…she had stress and Law said he would help her…"Cid said to them.  
"Then why is she…"Shachi asked him.

Roxi smiled as she felt her muscles relax under strong hands rubbing out all the tensions.  
"My god…maybe I should join you…your great with your hands…damn you for being soo good at what you do…"Roxi groaned as she squealed as he held a feather.  
"we haven't gotten to the feather treatment yet…so don't thank me yet…"Law said to her with her perverted smirked.  
Roxi blushed hard as she felt the towel around her waist slowly go down.  
"Law! Don't you freaking dare!"Roxi screamed in horror as she kicked him away.

Cid jumped as he heard a scream. "And captain is back to his old sadistic self again…poor Roxi." Cid said as the crew nodded.  
"No! don't come near me! Law! You freaking perverted sadistic surgeon!" Roxi screamed as the sub went dead silent the only sounds came from the infirmary of faint laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry! Wasn't supposed to post that one a friend and I are still working on it!  
If you have any questions please ask me!  
Now on with the story!

Amy and Nikki laid on their beds. "So that guy with red hair…is Eustass kid?" Nikki asked her friend as they heard soft snoring from the couch and saw Drack fast asleep with black marks on his face.  
"Yeah…captain told us not to fight him…unless we knew how his powers worked." Amy said to her as they heard a knock on the door. "It's open"  
Rayleigh and Crocus walked inside. "We got orders from captain…once the log pose sets we are to set sail for another island…Amy and Nikki go to town and get some things you will need and we will send Drack out for the food." Rayleigh said as the Black Dragon woke up and blinked.  
Everyone stared at him.  
"What…"Drack said half awake.  
"You both got bored huh? Alright girls go into town the rest of the crew are getting supplies and Drack go wash off." Rayleigh said to them as he walked out then stopped. "And one more thing…be very careful around the kid pirates."

Killer walked out of his room to his captain's room on the ship and heard snoring.  
"Still asleep…must have drowned his rage in drinks again." Killer said as he knocked on the door loud enough for a sword to almost hit the masked man. "It's me Kid."  
Killer walked into the room and saw it pitch black as he looked around. "What time is it?" Kid asked his friend as he watched him with amber eyes.  
"It's two in the afternoon…you really need to clean your room Kid." Killer said to him as he opened the curtains some to let in some light to see beer bottles all over the floor.  
Kid glared at him. "Who's the captain of this ship?" Kid growled at him as the ship's metal groaned.  
"You Kid…calm down." Killer said to him as he leaned on the desk. "Why did you want me to find out more about the Sea Goddess and her female friends?" Killer watched him as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Amy and Nikki walked into a clothing store with their weapons on their hips and back.  
"Crocus said that Killer guy was following us yesterday after the fight with them…"Nikki said to her friend as they looked for clothes.  
"Yeah…captain said both the first mate and the captain of the Kid pirates are supernovas." Amy said to her as they wandered around the store.  
Nikki looked at the window and saw two familiar faces.  
Kid and Killer walked into the store causing everyone to back away from them.  
"Shit…what do they want?" Nikki asked her friend as they walked towards the dressing rooms.  
Kid watched the two female pirates and leaned against a wall. "This is why I don't like women…all they do is shop." Kid said to his first mate.  
Killer walked over to the men's area and looked at some clothes.

Amy used her compact to see where the two pirates were. "Kid is by the door…and Killer is looking at jeans." Amy said to her friend as they sat in the dressing room.  
"Rayleigh is going to be mad if we start trouble…and I really don't want to think of what Captain will do if she found out." Nikki said to her friend as she tried on a shirt.  
"Wait…do you remember that time we scared everyone with that one pirate captain? When we acted like sweet innocent girls." Amy said to her friend causing both girls to smile at each other.

Crocus walked out of the book store and heard screams as he saw people throwing things at Kid and Killer as they ran out of a clothing store and saw two girls sneaking away from all the madness.  
"They are just innocent little girls you perverted pirates!" An old woman screamed at them.  
"That is too funny…"Crocus said to himself as he walked over to the young girls.  
Amy and Nikki screamed when Crocus smacked them in the head.  
"Sorry!" The two girls screamed holding their heads and saw Crocus standing there.  
"I won't tell Rayleigh or captain…but I swear we can't leave you both alone for a few hours without you causing trouble." Crocus said to them causing them to smile at him.

Rayleigh read a letter and sighed. "So…that's who her brother is…better tell Roxi once she comes home." Rayleigh said softly as he saw Kid and Killer walking towards the ship.  
"Hey you're that old man…Dark King Rayleigh right?" Kid asked him as Rayleigh nodded while jumping off the railing to the dock.  
"Yes and why do you both smell like trash?" Rayleigh asked them as Kid snorted.  
"Your two crew members told everyone that we were stalking them." Killer said to him.  
"Had a feeling…Your heading towards Sabaody Archipelago right?" Rayleigh asked them as Killer nodded.  
"Yeah what of it old man?" Kid asked him as they heard someone freak out and saw Roxi walking out of a bar.  
"Man…I can't believe I made it back to this island." Roxi said as the pirates stared at her in shock.  
"Welcome back Captain…how was your date with your boyfriend?" Rayleigh asked her as she flipped him off.  
"He isn't my boyfriend, Rayleigh! Don't tell me they caused trouble again." Roxi asked him as she put on her captains coat while walking over to them.  
"When don't they cause trouble without you around captain?" Rayleigh said as he saw Crocus walk over to them.  
"How is it when you get back you have hickeys?" Crocus asked her causing her to blink and pulled out her sword to look at her neck.  
"That…perverted surgeon…"Roxi growled.

Law sneezed while he read the paper. "Bless you captain…I guess someone is talking about you again."Bepo said to him.  
Law smirked. "She probably found the hickeys…"Law said smirking more as he saw her bounty get higher along with the other supernovas.

Roxi ate the food as Rayleigh talked to the masked man and Kid drink some beer. "So are the rumors true about you?" Kid asked her as he finished some of his beer.  
"About me killing anything and anyone that try to take what's mine then yes or is it about I make men have no kids?" Roxi said as she finished her second plate of food.  
All the men in the room minus Killer choked on their beer and stared at her in horror and shock.  
"She's kidding…Hey captain!" Amy and Nikki said as they ran over to their captain and hugged her.  
"Shame on you two for causing trouble without me." Roxi said to them as she cleaned her plates off.

Killer watched the three female pirates. "So the blond one…"Killer whispered.  
"Yes…the only thing Nikki remembers from her past is that she came from south blue." Rayleigh said to him. "Roxi knows too but she has a bigger plan before something happens…that she will tell the girls on Sabaody Archipelago and the rest of the crew."  
Roxi laughed at Kid as he talked about his travels and Nikki smiled at Amy as both girls glanced at the two pirates then walked outside.  
Roxi got up and followed them as Kid walked over to them while Crocus brought them some food.  
"Your not going to tell us the plan that she has…"Killer asked him.  
"No…but I will warn you both now hurt either one of those girls and your going to wish you died." Crocus said to them as he drank his rum.  
Killer got up and walked outside with Kid following him.

Roxi leaned against the railing as the two females talked.  
"So wait…you have a plan…but you aren't going to tell us? Why!" Nikki asked her captain as she drank some sake.  
"Don't worry about it…but I will ask you one thing…Nikki how much do you love Ace…with what im about to tell you?" Roxi asked her.  
"A lot but captain what does that have to do with anything?" Nikki asked her.  
"Ace is what some would call the pirate prince…like how I know where One piece is." Roxi said to her. "His father is Gol D. Roger…Rayleigh's old captain." Roxi watched them and saw them sit down on the deck.  
"No…but why didn't he tell me?" Nikki asked her.  
"Because he doesn't want everyone to know…plus…"Roxi said to them.  
Nikki looked at her and punched her causing Kid and Killer to run over to them with Drack and Rayleigh.  
"That isn't funny Captain! Everyone knows that Gol D. Roger doesn't have kids! That Ace grew up without parents!" Nikki screamed at her.  
"Ask him…"Roxi said to her as she stood up straight.  
"Nikki why did you punch Roxi?" Drack asked her as Roxi looked at Nikki.  
"He is hiding a lot from you because he is scared Nikki…" Roxi said as she watched the sun go down and made her way towards her room.  
"Rayleigh…is it true…everything she just said?" Amy asked the first mate causing everyone to look at him.  
"Yes…there is so much you both don't know about her past…Drack doesn't know everything about her but she is thinking about doing something stupid in the future." Rayleigh said to them.  
"Is…Ace sick too just like his dad was?" Nikki asked him as she held her bleeding hand.  
"Yes…Roxi wants to see you happy but if her plan doesn't work out then I don't know what she will do." Rayleigh said to them as they looked at Drack.  
"You kept this from us?" Amy asked him.  
"I made a promise to the captain to do whatever she said…no matter how insane it sounded." Drack said to her as he flew off into the crow's nest.

Roxi put all her clothes up and heard her Den Den Mushi ringing.  
Roxi jumped on her bed and answered it. "Joker if it's you I swear to god I will kill you through the phone." Roxi said and heard a chuckle.  
"Let me guess…you're on your period?" A husky voice asked her and she blinked.  
"Law you son of a…I freaking hate you! How did you get my number?" Roxi asked him while growling.  
"Bepo gave it to me…you're not that hard to get a hold of." Law said to her with a smirk.  
"What do you want?" Roxi asked him as she laid upside down on her bed as the snail stared at her.  
"The game is still on right?" Law asked her as she giggled.  
"Of course handsome." Roxi said to him.  
"Like my little present I left you?" Law asked her as she growled.  
"You damn hickey bastard…I hate you." Roxi said to him causing him to laugh.  
"No you don't if you hated me then I wouldn't let you lay with me on my bed or be around you." Law said to her while leaning back in his doctor chair.  
"I guess…by the way I can't find some of my clothes…some of the revealing clothes and they weren't in the room you made for me." Roxi said to him as she saw the snail smirk.  
"Well I don't know Miss Roxi…I can't find one of my hoodies and belts." Law said to her as both snails were smirking.  
"Seems like we both can't find some of our clothes…" Roxi said while giggling.

The next morning Rayleigh saw both ships setting sail and saw a news coo sitting on the railing with a bag.  
"A package? For who?" Rayleigh asked as he walked over and got the newspaper from the news coo and watched it fly off as Roxi walked on the deck half awake. "Morning captain." Rayleigh said to her.  
"How late was I up?" Roxi asked him as he handed her his coffee.  
"Till about 4 talking to Law." Rayleigh said to her causing her to blush.  
Roxi yawned and blinked. "Who the hell sent this?" Roxi asked him.  
Rayleigh shrugged. "Look at the jolly roger…"Rayleigh said to her as she glared at the bag. "It came with a note too." Rayleigh saw her grab the note and read it.

Flashback

_Roxi got off the railing as they saw Mariejois in sight. "Rayleigh…thank you for coming with me…"Roxi said to him as he smiled.  
"I made a promise didn't I? That I would be there for you…plus you're only a teen Captain Roxi." Rayleigh said to her as she smiled.  
They heard laughing as a man jumped off the ship and saw him wearing a big pink feather coat. "So you're the newest Warlord? What's your name girlie?" The man asked her.  
"Roxi D. Newgate Captain of the Elemental pirates." Roxi said to him as he bend down to her as green eyes meet purple sunglasses.  
"Nice to meet you…little sea goddess." The man said to her.  
"Thanks…wait who the hell are you?" Roxi asked him as he laughed.  
"I'm Doflamingo…you remind me of a stubborn kid…about the same age as you but with colder eyes." Doflamingo said to her.  
"You do know I'm almost 14 right?" Roxi growled at him as his smile got wider.  
"Really? You don't act like it." Doflamingo said to her as she felt her body tingle with elemental power.  
Roxi reached for her swords as her body froze. "This is your power…" Roxi whispered as Doflamingo grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger.  
"The rumors about you are true…your as feisty as your mother but way cuter." Doflamingo said to her as she tried to fight against the stings that wrapped around her body.  
"Captain!" Rayleigh said to her as he reached for his saber as the stings around her body tightened causing her to yelp.  
"I wouldn't…I like this one old man…so why not let me and her get to know each other for a bit?" Doflamingo asked him as he wrapped an arm around Roxi's waist._  
_Roxi whimpered as she looked at him with pleading eyes.  
Rayleigh sheathed his sword as they walked inside and Doflamingo carried Roxi in his arms.  
Sengoku sighed as he watched his niece pouting as she sat in Doflamingo's lap.  
"Dare I ask why our newest member is in your lap, Doflamingo?" Sengoku asked him.  
"I find her interesting…I was thinking about keeping her." Doflamingo said to him as he yelped when Roxi bite his hand hard enough to draw blood.  
Roxi jumped out of his lap and sat next to Rayleigh.  
Boa Hancock smiled at Roxi. "I must say it's nice to have another woman here in a meeting full of men." Boa said to them as Roxi petted her uncle's pet goat._

An hour into the meeting and Roxi had her hood covering her face as Rayleigh sat next to her while everyone looked at him.  
"How is she asleep after getting into an argument with Sengoku?" Boa asked them.  
"She hasn't been sleeping…" Rayleigh said to them as Doflamingo smirked.  
"Is it true about her knowing where the late pirate kings treasure is?" Doflamingo asked him as everyone looked at the young woman in the room.  
A chair almost hit him. "Yes…and trust me to get close you have to beat her in a fight." Rayleigh said to them as Roxi slowly woke up.  
"How fast is she…and strong is she fighting?" Mihawk asked him.  
Roxi looked at Mihawk. "How about a duel?" Roxi asked him with sleepy eyes. 


End file.
